I Hate Arranged Marriages!
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: Alexis is the princess of Magic Kingdom. Jaden is the prince of Dragon Kingdom. They're in an arranged marriage and they HATE each other. Will they be able to live together or will they tear each other apart?
1. The News

**Greetings to anyone that is willing to read this. This is my first fan fiction, but I am not going to bore you with all the details. I do, however, just have one thing to say. You don't have to review this story if you don't want to. I write purely out of enjoyment and if you do flame my story...all I ask is that you make your flame worthy of having my marshmallows roasted over it. Like I said, I write for myself and anyone that likes my stories and not for people that want to poke fun at me just because I am new or they don't like my story. That's all for now. **

XXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One: The News**

"Hey, Alexis!"

A girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, turned around to see a girl with blue hair and brown eyes running towards her.

"Hey, Blair. What's up?" Alexis asked her long time friend.

"What's up is that the prince from Dragon Kingdom is coming to ask for your hand in marriage," Blair said.

"Another one!" Alexis exclaimed in horror.

"Yes. I over heard some women talking about it in the market. They said that he was one of the handsomest princes around," Blair said, hoping to uplift her friends spirits, though to no avail.

"You think that my father and mother would have figured out by now that I don't want to get married. I'm only sixteen and I have my whole life to get married. Why can't they get that?" Alexis asked to no one in particular. She knew the answer to her own question though.

Her mother and father were the queen and king of Magic Kingdom, therefore making Alexis the princess. Her parents were married to each other at the age of sixteen and they want Alexis to be married at sixteen as well.

"Why do they want you to get married at such a young age anyways?" Blair asked Alexis, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Because to them, that's tradition and I have to go along with it, no matter what my opinion is," Alexis said, "Thankfully, they haven't yet arranged for me to get married."

"That would be horrible. Can you imagine if you had to marry Chazz!" Blair said horrified.

At hearing Chazz's name, both girls shuddered. Chazz, the prince of Obelisk Kingdom, was the most selfish prince Alexis and Blair had ever met. He had come to ask Alexis for her hand in marriage, but after seeing his true personality, point black refused.

"Ya, well let's just pray that this guy is better then him," Alexis said, "though come to think of it, anyone would be better then him."

"That's true," Blair said nodding agreeably.

"You're so lucky, Blair," Alexis said suddenly.

"Me? Ha! You're the one that lives in a palace and doesn't have to do any work!" Blair said surprised at the fact that her friend just said that she was lucky.

Blair was what another royal family would call a commoner. She didn't have any royal blood in her, but with her good looks, any guy would ask her for her hand, even if she was a servant.

"Ya, but I also have to get married soon. You don't have to get married once you turn sixteen. You have as much time to find the right guy as you want," Alexis said truthfully.

Not really being able to argue with her friend there, since she wasn't a princess, Blair changed the subject.

"Hey, you want to the market?" Blair asked Alexis knowing that that was were Alexis loved to spend her free time.

"Okay, let's go!" Alexis exclaimed jumping up and running to the door, only having to run into her father, who was coming through the door.

"Oops, sorry dad," Alexis said apologetically.

"That's okay, sweetheart. Before you and Blair run off to the market, there is something that your mother and I have to tell you," her father, Zanzabar said.

Alexis then noticed her mother, Alena, standing behind him.

"I'll see you later then, Lex," Blair said.

"Wait, Blair. You can stay since Alexis will probably give you the details afterwards," Zanzabar said, "Now, Alexis. As you know, your mother and I have been trying to find a good husband for you, but you have kept turning all of them down. Since you have not yet choosen a husband, your mother and I took the matter into our own hands and have arranged for you to be married to the prince of Dragon Kingdom. He and his parents will be arriving in a few hours."

Alexis and Blair just sat there shocked. Alexis was mortified. The one thing that she didn't want to happen, happened. She was in an arranged marriage! However, Alexis knew better then to argue with her parents decision, mostly because it wouldn't do any good, since her parents usually don't change their minds about anything. Alexis just nodded her head.

"Well, then, that's that," Zanzabar said while getting up. He and Alena then got up and left.

"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry!" Blair said while giving her friend a hug.

"It's fine," Alexis said sadly, while all her hopes of finding a husband out of love just flew out the window.

But knowing her friend better then that, Blair knew that it wasn't fine but there was nothing that either of them could do about it. Both girls just sat where they were. The excitement of going to the market before had died with the news.

Meanwhile, the prince of Dragon Kingdom had just heard the exact same news and he wasn't taking it as well as Alexis.

"What do you mean I'm in an arranged marriage!" yelled a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Exactly that," said his mother, Suki, said, "now stop your yelling and go pack for the trip."

"Fine," Jaden said angrily stomping out of the room and to his own room to pack.

His best friend, Jesse, was in there waiting to hear the news.

"So what happened?" Jesse asked with curiosity.

"My mother arranged for me to get married to the princess of Magic Kingdom. That's what happened!" Jaden said angrily, "Meka!"

A small timid looking servant girl walked slowly into the room.

"Y-yes, sir? Meka asked timidly.

"Pack my stuff for me and don't ruin anything!" Jaden barked at the servant girl. He then turned to Jesse and said, "Come on. Let's go have a sward fight with some of the palace guards and a duel. I need to put myself in a good mood for this trip or else my mother will kill me. Though right now I am thinking that death would be better then this marriage."

"Okay. Why don't you just give this thing a chance? You never know, you may like this girl," Jesse said grinning.

Jaden just rolled his eyes and replied, "Fat chance of that."

XXXXXXXXX

**Well that's all for now. If you have any comments questions or suggestions, or just want to tell me to update the story then tell me in a review. Bye.**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Hey everyone. Okay, before I start the next chapter, I would just like to thank crescentbellflower for her review. So, since she was my first reviewer I dedicate this chapter to her. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Two: Meet and Greets**

_Chapter Recap: Both Jaden and Alexis have just found out that they are in an arranged marriage and have to marry each other, and let's just say that they are both less then thrilled about it. _

"Come on, Lexi. Let's go the the market like we had planned," Blair said to Alexis, trying to get her to cheer up. "Or we can go to my house and we can do some house work.

At the thought of going to Blair's house, Alexis lifted her head from her hands and smiled at her friend. She loved going to Blair's house.

"Okay. Let's go," Alexis said standing up and finally smiling after an hour of mopping about.

When Blair heard Alexis agree to that, she was a little surprised for she had only been teasing.

"Um, I wasn't serious you know," Blair said with a surprised look on her face.

"I know, but I love your house. It always has the smell of something wonderful cooking."

Blair nodded her head with a smile and the girls left. However, before they were out of the palace walls, Alexis's spirit monster, Cyber Bladder came up to them.

"Alexis, you know that our guests from Dragon Kingdom will be here within the hour. I don't think that your father and mother would advise you to leave the palace," Cyber said.

"Ya, well to bad for them. They are the ones that want to marry me off and I didn't have any say in the matter, so they can shove it," Alexis said angrily, "So, I suppose that you are going to stop me?"

Cyber Bladder just shook her head. She knew full well that Alexis didn't want to marry Jaden. Shoo, she would have rather had a hole in her head.

"No, I'm not. Just be back in time to meet them," Cyber said before disappearing.

"Come on, Blair. Let's get going. I want to get to your house as fast as possible," Alexis said while mounting Twilight, a sapphire pegasus.

"Okay, Alexis," Blair said agreeably.

**With Jaden and Jesse **

While Jaden, Jesse and Jaden's mother, Nikki, flew to Magic Kingdom, Jaden had been having a rant since they left. Jesse was hoping that he would stop soon, but by the sounds of it, Jaden was not going to stop his rant anytime soon.

"I mean, you could have at least shown a picture of her too me, mother," Jaden said to his mother angrily, "What if she's ugly as hell?"

"Jaden! Watch you language! A prince should not be talking like that, least of all a son of mine. As for her picture. I have seen her and she is very pretty. Her name is Alexis and I expect you to treat her with some respect," Nikki said strictly.

That fact that him mother had gotten to see a picture of his future wife, and he didn't made Jaden finally shut up. Not liking the angry silence that followed, Jesse decided to say something.

"Do you think that there will be people to duel there?"

"Oh, I'd imagine so," Nikki said smiling, "All the kingdoms have duel monsters, so I expect that this place will be no different."

"Hey, Jay, who's kingdom do you think that you'll be living at after?" Jesse asked his long time friend, but not wanting to say after the wedding for he sure would have gotten his head bit of if he did.

"Well, obviously mine. There is no way on this planet that I will live the rest of my life at this palace," Jaden said.

"Well boys, we're here," Nikki said while looking at Magic Kingdom.

Nikki, Jaden and Jesse flew over the city and landed their horses at the front entrance. When they walked in, there were two stable hands waiting to feed and water the pegasuses. After handing over the reins, Nikki, Jaden and Jesse were shown to the throne room, by a helper named Missy.

They walked into the room, to see King Zanzabar and Queen Alena standing there waiting for them. However, they didn't see Princess Alexis.

"Hello, Alena, Zanzabar. So good to see you again," Nikki said.

"Hello to you too, Nikki," said Zanzabar," and this must be Jaden."

"Hello, sir," Jaden said while shaking the mans out streached hand.

"And who is this fine, young man?" Alena asked looking at Jesse.

"The name's Jesse. Pleased to meet you, your highness," Jesse said.

"Oh, there's no need for the your highness stuff. Just call me Alena," Alena said smiling.

"And you can call me Zanzabar," Zanzabar said.

"Alena, where is Alexis?" Nikki asked looking around her, as if she expected Alexis to pop out from behind a statue.

"Well, it seems that Alexis has gone out with her friend Blair, and they haven't come back yet," Alena said.

Just then the doors to the throne room opened once again and in the doorway stood Alexis and Blair both breathing heavily from sprinting so fast.

"Sorry...puff...we're...wheeze...late," Alexis said while trying to catch her breath.

Both girls sat down and caught their breath.

"Why it's no problem at all, my dear," Nikki said.

At hearing the words my dear, Alexis looked up. No one ever called her that.

"Alexis, come over hear and meet your husband," Zanzabar said giving her a tight smile.

At hearing the words your husband both Jaden's and Alexis's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second be for they forced smiles on their faces.

"Alexis, this is Nikki, Jaden and Jesse," Alena said. Alexis curtsied to each and said hello.

"And this," Alexis said pulling Blair over, "is my friend Blair."

"Please to meet you," Jaden said stepping up and kissing Alexis's hand. Not because he wanted to but because that was what one did.

Blair just blushed and said hello. At seeing her blush, Alexis gave her a confused look for Blair never got embarassed. After all the introductions Nikki, Jaden and Jesse were shown to their rooms by Zanzabar and Alena.

"Well, that didn't go to badly," Blair said when they were in Alexis's room.

"Ya. I guess it could have gone worse. But let's just wait and see how they act when they're just with us," Alexis said while washing off her hand that Jaden had kissed.

"By the way, I saw you blushing when I introduced you to them. What was that about? You never get emmbarassed." Alexis said.

"I was just nervous about meeting them. That's all," Blair said but Alexis didnt' quite believe that for she knew her friend better but decided to drop it.

"I have a feeling that tommorow, we will really see what Prince Jaden and Jesse are like," Alexis said to Blair while mocking the prince part.

"Ya. I guess we will," Blair said.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Please review if you have any questions or comments. Or you just want me to update faster. Thanks. **


	3. Prince Jaden Princess Alexis Chaos

**Hey everyone. Okay, before I start the next chapter, I would just like to thank** Agent the Divine One, Natzu no Ai, Harbinger of PIES **and **AtemuManaLover **for their reviews. So, I dedicate this chapter to them. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Three: Prince Jaden + Princess Alexis Chaos!**

_Chapter Recap: So Jaden and Alexis have now met each other and let's just say that they are less then thrilled about it. _

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Alexis shot straight up in her bed when she heard the banging and she was ticked about this wake up call. She looked over at her clock to see that it read seven in the morning. When she saw the time, Alexis by passed mad and went straight to angry.

"I am going to murder whoever is making that racket," Alexis growled to herself as she got out of bed and put on her pale blue robe.

When Alexis opened her bedroom door, she just about got hit by a flying sword, luckily she saw it just in time to duck. When she saw who was having a sword fight, she went from angry to furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Alexis shouted at Jaden and Jesse, who obviously hadn't seen her, for they shopped their sword fight and looked at her.

"Having a sword fight. Duh," Jaden said. This just aggrivated Alexis more.

"I can see and hear that," Alexis said, putting emphasise on the word and, "Why are you having a sword fight at seven in the fucking morning!"

"Because we want to, and you know you really shouldn't be swearing, Princess. That's not lady like," Jaden said, mocking Alexis.

"Screw being lady like. It's seven in the morning and you two are having a sword fight right outside my room!" Alexis said angrily.

"Oh, this is your room?" Jaden said in mock surprise, "Why I had no idea. Oh, well it's not like those extra sixty minutes will do anything for you."

"WHAT! WHY YOU EGOTISTIC SON OF A-"

"Ehem," said a voice from behind Alexis.

Alexis, Jaden and Jesse turned to see Alena and Nikki standing behind them.

"Why are you two having a row first thing in the morning?" Nikki asked looking annoyed.

"Because Jaden and Jesse decided that they wanted to have a sword fight right outside my room," Alexis said.

"Hey, we didn't know that it was her room!" Jaden said defensivly.

"Oh really? So you just happened to miss the huge sign on my door that says Princess Alexis?" Alexis asked glaring at Jaden.

"Ya, I did," Jaden said glaring back.

Alexis was about to reply when Alena inturrupted.

"Look here you two, you are soon going to be married and as husband and wife you are now going to solve your problems logically and not screaming your heads off," Alena said sternly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Jaden and Alexis said at the same time.

"Good. Breakfast will be served in the ballroom at eight o'clock, and Alexis, I expect you to be there," Alena said looking at her daughter.

"But," Alexis was about to protest, but the look on Alena's face make Alexis think twice, "Okay."

Once Nikki and Alena left, Alexis shot a glare at Jaden and went back into her room. However, she pulled the sword that was sticking out of her door and threw it at Jaden. Not handed, threw. The last thing that Alexis saw before she shut the door, was Jaden ducking.

As Alexis got ready for breakfast, she kept thinking about why she had to do this, and how much she didn't want to go through with this wedding.

_If only there was some way that I could get out of this wedding," _Alexis thought to herself, however she knew that there was no way out. They couldn't even get a divorce.

After she had finished getting ready, Alexis left her room and ran smack into Blair, who was just about to knock on the door.

"Oops, sorry, Blair," Alexis said apologizing.

"No, no. It was my fault," Blair said, "Anyways, I was just about to come and tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Oh joy," Alexis said sarcasticlly.

"Oh, come on, Lexi, why don't you give Jaden a chance? You never know, you might learn to like him," Blair said.

"Ya right. After what happened this morning, I don't think so," Alexis said and when she saw the confused look on her friend's face, Alexis told Blair about her oh so not nice wake up call.

When Blair heard about how Alexis had thrown a sword at Jaden, she started to giggle which cause Alexis to giggle. Pretty soon they were both laughing, and were still laughing as they walked into the ballroom.

"Hello, Princess Alexis, Blair," Jesse said when the two girls walked into the room, "Blair, would you like to sit next to me?"

"Um...sure," Blair said while blushing red.

She gave Alexis an I'm-sorry look, but Alexis just grinned and gave her the thumbs up sign. As Alexis was taking her seat, she saw the person that she loathed the most, was sitting right beside her. However, Alexis didn't want to start an argument in front of her parents, so she decided to ignore Jaden all together. But Jaden wasn't going to be so easy to ignore.

After that little stunt with the sword, Jaden was seething mad and wanted to get Alexis back, so he brought a cockroach and put it in her scrambled eggs. When Alexis saw the bug, she let out a shriek and jumped up from the table.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Alena asked.

"There's a huge cockroach in my eggs!" Alexis cried.

"Who would do such a thing?" Nikki asked.

"Oh I know who it was," Alexis said turning to Jaden, "It was Jaden!"

"What? Me? How could I have done that? I was with your parents the whole time, taking a tour of the castle," Jaden said innocently.

"Liar!" Alexis screamed.

"Alexis! Sit down right now or go to your room! This is not the was that a future queen should act especially towards her husband!" Zanzabar said.

Alexis hadn't been in a good mood earlier and now she was in a worse mood. Her own father was taking Jaden's side even though he was the one that put that cockroach in her eggs.

"Husband! I'm not the one that wants to get married! As for being queen, tough!" Alexis said while stomping out of the room. But before she left, Jaden called after her "Now, dear, you should really calm down or else you'll get wrinkles!"

"Jaden!" Nikki said.

The argument after that was lost to Alexis, for she was deep in thought and was thinking of ways to get out of this wedding. As far as she was concerned, there was no wedding.

**Sorry if you guys thought this chapter was short. I will try to make the fourth one longer, but I make no promises. Anyways, please review if you want. Thanks.**


	4. Trouble In the Market and Chazz

**Hey everyone. Okay, I apologize for the last chapter. It probably wasn't all that great, but I promise that this one is going to be way way better. Thanks go out to **Agent the Divine One, DMGirl44 and Hoshi-Naito** for their reviews. Well on with the story, also if anyone knows how to make those grey lines appear, please tell me. Okay now I'm really done talking. **

**Chapter Four: Trouble in the Market**

_Chapter recap: Alexis and Jaden got into their first fight, and that's only the beginning. _

'There has got to be a way out of this damn marriage!' Alexis thought to herself as she walked back to her room.

When she reached her room, a small smile spread across her face. She hadn't been sent to her room since she was six, and now ten years later, her she was. It was so sad, Alexis actually started to laugh and she was still giggling as she entered her room. However, her laugher disappeared all together when she noticed her wedding dress laying on the bed.

"AAHH! Why does this have to happen to me?!" Alexis shouted at no one in particular.

"Well...let's see, your parents decided that you should marry Jaden," a voice said from up above Alexis.

She looked up and then glared at the figure above her.

"What do you want? Better question, how did you get into my room?" Alexis asked the figure.

"Why I was the one who was oh so kind enough to bring you your dress," said the figure.

"Yubel, GET OUT!" Alexis said calmly and the screamed the last two words.

"touchy, and here I thought you wanted a way out of this marriage," Yubel said while going towards the door.

"Wait! I do. Do you know how I can get out of this marriage?" Alexis asked.

Yubel just smiled and said, "I do, but why would I help you after you just yelled at me? Tootles."

With this, Yubel left and Alexis threw the nearest thing handy as the closed door, which turned out to be one of her bigger books.

'I'll go to the market and clear my head,' Alexis thought, and with one last disgusted look at her wedding gown, exited her room and went to the market.

**...**

"There is absolutely nothing to do around here!" Jaden said to Jesse, as they walked around the court yard.

"Why don't you challenge someone to a duel?" Jesse suggested.

"Ya, right. Like there is anyone here who is actually worthy of dueling me," Jaden said with a snort.

"Hey, there's Blair. Why don't we ask her what's exciting around here?" Jesse said with some excitement in his voice, that Jaden picked up on but decided to ask him about it later.

"Fine. Hey, Blair. Where's Alexis? Still grounded in her room?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

Putting that cockroach in her eggs was the best thing ever, and seeing her get in trouble was an added bonus.

"I don't know, and more importantly why would I tell you if I did know?" Blair asked.

"Anyways, what's there to do around here, Blair?" Jesse said before an argument could break out.

"You could duel, go to the market, go swimming..."Blair said while preceding to name off some other activities for the two guys.

In the end, the guys decided to go to the market.

"So what's with you and Blair?" Jaden asked Jesse as they walked along the dirt road.

"Nothing. Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because it seems like every time you guys are around each other, your faces turn a little red."

Not being able to think of a comeback, Jesse said nothing, which caused Jaden to smirk because that just confirmed his suspsions.

As they walked along, they saw Alexis with two girls standing in front of a stand that sells dresses.

"I think I just found something for us to do," Jaden said while strutting over.

"Hey, Alexis," Jaden said in an annoying voice.

"Hey, oh never mind," Alexis said.

She had turned to greet the person, but when she saw that it was Jaden she rethought that greeting. She turned back to her Mindy and Jasmine and they continued to look at dresses. However, Jaden was not about to be ignored.

"So'd you find anything you like?" Jaden asked with false curiosity.

"None of your business," Alexis snapped.

"Who are you?" Mindy asked.

"And why are you bugging Lexi?" Jasmine demanded.

Jaden got a look of fake hurt on his face and clutched his heart, "Why Alexis didn't tell you who I am? I'm insulted, Alexis. I'm Jaden Yuki, and this is my friend Jesse Anderson."

"Oh, so you're Alexis's fiancée," Jasmine said.

At hearing the term fiancée, both Alexis and Jaden cringed.

"Yes, I am and I think that I should get an opinion on what kind of dress that you should wear, Alexis," Jaden said smirking.

Ya. The day that I let you tell me what to do, is the day that I go and jump off of a cliff," Alexis said and then turned to Mindy and Jasmine and said, "Let's go. I want to get an ice-cream."

Alexis marched off without even a backwards glance at Jaden and Mindy and Jasmine followed, after saying bye to Jaden and Jesse.

Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis had just started to eat their ice-cream when someone pulled a chair up next to them.

"Hey, Alexis. Long time, no see," Chazz said while giving Alexis what he thought was a sexy smile, but what Alexis thought was that he had gas or something.

"Hey, Chazz," Alexis said non enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Chazz asked.

"Why would I tell you? You're an egotistic ass, who only thinks of himself," Alexis said irritably, her patience running thin.

"Ouch, Alexis that hurt," Chazz said.

"Chazz, leave her alone," Mindy said.

"Ya. She isn't interested in you, so just go away already and stop pestering her," Jasmine added.

"How can you not be interested in 'The Chazz?' Chazz said angrily.

"Easy. Come on girls. Let's go," Alexis said getting up.

"Hey wait just one minute," Chazz said grabbing Alexis's wrist and pressing it.

"Ow. Hey that hurts," Alexis said while trying to get Chazz to let go of her.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice behind Mindy and Jasmine said.

Chazz, Alexis, Mind and Jasmine all turned towards the person who spoke. Alexis groaned when she saw who it was.

"What is going on here is none of your business, runt," Chazz said.

"Oh, I think it is my business," Jaden said walking up to Chazz.

"Who do you think you are talking to me that way? You'll show me more respect then that," Chazz said angrily.

"No, I don't think I will. You see I'm the Prince of Dragon Kingdom, and Alexis is my soon to be wife, so get your hands off of her," Jaden said slowly.

"So what? I'm the Prince of Obelisk Kingdom and...wait did you just say your soon to be wife?" Chazz asked.

"Ya, I did," Jaden said.

Alexis took this opportunity to wiggle out of Chazz's grasp.

"Well, we'll just see about that," Chazz said and then walked off.

"Well that was defiantly a nine point five on the weirdness scale," Jasmine said.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"I'm fine. Why did you just do that?" Alexis asked Jaden suspiciously.

"Because, no one picks on a girl while I'm around," Jaden said, "and even though I really don't want to marry you, that's no reason why I should let some bully pick on you. Come on, Jesse. Let's head back."

"Jaden, thanks," Alexis said.

Jaden just waved and kept walking.

'Maybe he isn't the big ego maniac that I thought he was,' Alexis thought to herself as the three girls watched them leave.

**...**

**And so another chapter is finished. So what do you think of this chapter? I think it's way better then the last. Could Alexis actually be taking a liking to Jaden? Is there more to Jaden then what meets the eye? And how does Yubel fit into all of this? **

**These questions will be answered soon. Till next time. **


	5. What Alexis Really Thinks

**Hey everyone. Okay, so until I saw episode 155 of Yugioh GX on You tube, I didn't realize that there were two Yubel. The Yubel in this story is the freaky, monster one. Hope that clears things up and thanks to **Hoshi-Naito, Agent of the Divine One and AtemuManaLover **for their reviews. Also, just thank you to everyone who is reading the story. Please enjoy chapter five. **

**Chapter Five: What Alexis Really Thinks**

_Chapter Recap: Jaden and Chazz finally met and Alexis found out that Jaden actually has a nice side. Shocker no? LOL. Just kidding. Also, Yubel and Chazz are up to something._

A few days have gone by since the incident in the marketplace, which Jaden and Alexis never talked about again, and Blair, Jesse, Jasmine and Mindy knew better then to mention it as well, unless they really wanted to get their head bitten off.

'Why do I have this feeling that I've forgotten about something, and that something not good is going to happen?' Alexis thought to herself as she groomed Twilight.

"Oh, your highness, I didn't realize that you were here," a voice behind Alexis said, which snapped Alexis out of her thought bubble.

"Huh?" Alexis said while turning towards the stall door to see Missy standing there with a water bucket and spounge, "Oh, sorry, Missy. I should have told you that I would groom Twilight today. That would have saved you all that trouble. Also, please call me Alexis. I hate your highness."

"Okay, umm, Alexis," Missy said hesitating before saying Alexis, which just caused Alexis to smile, "and it's no trouble at all. I live to serve. But what do I do with this pail now?"

"You can just leave it there. I have a feeling I'm going to need another pail of clean water soon," Alexis said while looking at Twilight, who was still covered in mud.

"Okay," Missy said, setting the pail down and exiting the stables.

Alexis smiled to herself. She loved Missy and Missy's personality. She was so kind and caring.

'She's going to make some lucky guy really happy,' Alexis thought to herself and sighing while she worked on Twilight.

Twilight seemed to sense her mistresses feelings and nuzzled her head with her muzzle. Alexis smiled.

"Thanks, Twilight. I needed that."

"Do you always talk to your horse or are you just talking to yourself?" someone said.

Having not heard anyone approach, Alexis jumped and spilled the dirty water all over the stall floor. Alexis looked up in annoyance when she heard that the same person was laughing at her, and she knew just who that person was.

"Damn it, Jaden. Look what you made me do!"

"Me?" Jaden said between laughing, "What did I do? It's not my fault you spilled the water."

"Well, you scared me, which caused me to spill the water," Alexis said while exiting the stall to go and dry off.

"Uh huh. Or are you just to hot headed to admit that you are just klutzy?"

"I am NOT klutzy or hot headed!" Alexis screamed.

"Okay then. You're just stubborn," Jaden said while laughing again.

By this time, Alexis was so furious her face had turned the colour of blood. She looked around for something to throw at Jaden and spotted the bucket of water sitting beside the stall door. Smirking, Alexis picked up the pail of water, and before Jaden had time to realize what was going on, she had dumped the whole pail on his head.

"What was the for?!" Jaden exclaimed angrily while pawing at his face to wipe the water away.

"Because you deserved it and I wanted to show you what it's like to have water spilled on you," Alexis said setting the pail down and walked out of the stall, leaving behind a soaking Jaden.

'I'll give her this much, she really does have a backbone,' Jaden thought to himself as he walked out of the stables and just about ran into Jesse.

When Jesse got a look at him, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jaden asked.

"Wow. When Alexis said that you looked like a drowned rat, she wasn't kidding," Jesse said still laughing.

Confused, Jaden looked at his reflection and stared in horror. It was true, he did look like a drowned rat.

"It's not funny!" Jaden said while stalking away.

"Actually it is!" Jesse called after him.

As Jaden dried off his hair, and changed into dry clothes, he thought of all the ways that he could get back at Alexis.

"So you want to get back at Alexis huh?" Yubel said appearing out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you get in here, Yubel? And to answer your question yes, I am," Jaden said smartly.

"Well, I could tell you something that would totally humiliate Alexis," Yubel said smirking.

"I know that I am probably going to regret asking this later, but, what is it?" Jaden asked and sat down to listen to Yubel's plan.

**With Alexis**

"Hey, Alexis!" Mindy shouted.

"Hey, Mind, Jazz, Blair," Alexis said stopping to wait for her friends.

"Um, Lex, why are you wet?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis sighed. "Well, long story short, Jaden scared me and I spilled the pail of water."

The three girls nodded their head, for that made perfect sense to them.

"Well, here's something that may take your mind off of him," Blair said holding up a poster she had seen in the market.

Alexis examined the poster and then gasped.

"Oh my God! How can my parents do that to me?!" Alexis cried in outrage.

The poster announced a ball that was coming up, but what Blair, Mindy and Jasmine didn't know was that the ball a really a thing before the wedding, that was hosted a week before.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Guys, that ball," Alexis said while pointing at the poster, "is so that my parents can announce the engagement, which makes it final."

"Oh, sorry Alexis," Blair said looking down.

Alexis sighed. It wasn't their fault that she was stuck in this marriage. She had put up with the marriage for far to long and it was time that her parents heard what she really thought of it.

"I'll see you guys later. Before the ball," Alexis said while hurrying off down the hall.

"I wonder where she's going?" Mindy said.

"Who knows?" Jasmine said, "Well, let's go get a dress for the ball!"

As Alexis ran down the, she thought about what she was going to say to her parents. When she entered the throne room, she saw her parents, Nikki and a guy standing beside Nikki. Probably Jaden's dad. All four turned to look at her. Suddenly Alexis just felt embarassed.

"Yes, Alexis? What is it?" Zanzabar said.

"Can I talk to you two later?" Alexis asked her parents.

"Of course, sweetheart," Alena said, "We'll talk in five minutes. We're just about done here."

Nodding, Alexis left the room and when Nikki and the guy left, she went back in.

"Now, what is troubling you?" Alena asked.

"Well, you see, it's about the marriage..."Alexis began.

"Oh, not again! How many times do we have to go through this, Alexis?! You're mother and I just want what's best for you and the kingdom!"

"Hey, don't drag me into this. It was your idea to put her in an arranged marriage in the first place," Alena said.

"Why father? Why do you want me to get married so badly?" Alexis asked.

"Because it's tradition. Your grandmother was in an arranged marriage, so was your mother and now you."

"WHAT! You're only doing this to keep up a tradition!" Alexis yelled.

"Yes, and by agreeing to it, that has been the best choice you have ever made," Zanzabar said.

"What choice?! You two forced me into it! Hell, I didn't even know until a few weeks ago."

"Alexis, watch your language," Alena said.

"Enough! All the arrangements have been made and this wedding will happen, and I won't hear another word other wise!" Zanzabar yelled.

"Fine! Destroy my life! Oh and here is three more words: I hate you!" Alexis screamed then turning and running out of the room.

Zanzabar and Alena looked at each other and sighed. They had been expecting this kind of blow up for sometime now and were surprised that it had taken this long.

"She'll have to accept it sooner or later," Zanzabar said.

Not trusting herself to talk, Alena said nothing.

**With Jaden and Jesse**

Jaden and Jesse had just finished having a duel and were now on their way to get some supper, when they heard a whimpering sound coming from outside. They stopped to look out the window, and saw Alexis sitting with her head down and petting a cat that looked like Ruby. Alexis was crying.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Jesse said.

"Probably got some mud on her dress," Jaden said and turned to go get some lunch but was stopped by Jesse.

"Maybe, Jaden, you should go and see what's wrong with her," Jesse said, "Since you two are going to be getting married soon, you need to actually become friends."

"Ha ha, no," Jaden said brushing off Jesse.

Knowing that just talking to him wouldn't make him do anything, Jesse decided to switch tactects.

"What's wrong, Jaden? Are ya scared?"

"No, I'm not scared. I can handle a crying girl," Jaden said spinning around in outrage at the fact that Jesse had the nerve to say that he was scared.

"Oh ya? Prove it," Jesse said smirking.

Not wanting to talk to Alexis, but really not wanted to prove to Jesse that he was scared made Jaden walk down to where Alexis was sitting. When he approached her, he cleared his throat. Alexis looked up and then...

**Dun Dun Duhhh! Cliff hanger. Okay a really bad cliff hanger, but it is one. So, what's Alexis's reaction going to be when she sees Jaden standing there, and what did Yubel tell Jaden??**

**I will update soon, I hope. I am now on summer vacation so I will probably be able to update sooner, depends on how busy I am. Well, that's chapter five for ya. Bye till next time. **


	6. A Nice Heart to Heart

****

Hey everyone. Okay, so this has probably been the fastest that I have ever updated a story before, so be happy about it, please. I would like to thank Saawariya, Hoshi-Naito and Agent of the Divine One for their reviews. Also, thank you to everyone who is reading the story. I have gotten a lot of hits on it. Thanks. Oh, and to answer your question, Saawariya, that will be revealed in the story. On to chapter six. Wow six chapters already. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Nice Heart to Heart**

_Chapter Recap: So Alexis told her parents what she thinks of this whole wedding, and then she starts to cry. Jaden and Jesse see her, and Jaden goes down to see what's wrong with her (only because Jesse said that he was scared). _

When Alexis saw who was standing in front of her, she groaned.

"Oh, great! Just what I need! Why doesn't someone just shoot me in the head and put me out of my misery?!" Alexis shouted to the sky.

"Well, isn't that just a nice way to treat a person who is only here because he's wants to know why a girl is crying and he's concerned," Jaden said looking rather insulted.

At hearing that he was concerned, Alexis raised her eyebrows. "You? Concerned?"

"Fine. If all you're gonna do is snap at me, then I'm outta here," Jaden said turning to leave.

"Wait. I'm sorry," Alexis said the last part so quietly that Jaden had to strain his ears to hear.

"I'm sorry," Jaden said putting his hand to his ear, "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

" I know. I just wanted to see how loud you can say it, and considering the fact that you almost blew out my eardrum, you can say it pretty loudly," Jaden said while uncovering his ears.

Not in the mood to argue, Alexis just sighed and put her head in her hands. Jaden was going to walk away, but seeing Alexis like that made him stay, for reasons unknown to him.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked, sitting down next to her, "And don't tell me nothing because I'm not blind or stupid."

Alexis saw the opportunity to insult him, but instead she told him what was bugging her. Much to her amazement.

"It's this whole marriage thing. It flat out sucks. I hate it, but my parents, no, my father, is just to blind to pick up on that fact. He says that it's keeping with the tradition that I am forced into this marriage. The thing is, they didn't even ask me about it or tell me about it. I only found out about it the day that you came here," Alexis said.

"I can relate to that all too well," Jaden said nodding, "My mother only told me about it that day, as well. Why do you look so surprised?"

Alexis quickly wiped the surprised look off of her face. "Well, I just kind of assumed that you knew about it the whole time. That's partly one of the reasons why I didn't like you."

"Oh really? So, what other reasons make you dislike me?" Jaden asked with an amused smile.

"Well, one, you woke me up early in the morning, two, you put a hole in my door, three, you put a cockroach in my eggs and got me in trouble, and four, I'm supposed to marry you and I don't even know you."

"I guess those are some pretty good reasons. Well, I only put that cockroach there because you threw my sword at me, which I may add, surprised me." At seeing Alexis's raised eyebrow, Jaden continued. "At my kingdom, girls don't duel or throw swords or any of that stuff."

"Well, what do they do then or is this an answer that I'm gonna regret hearing?" Alexis asked.

"Depends," Jaden said shrugging, "Anyways, it's not that they can't do any of that stuff, it's that they don't want to. Don't ask me why because I don't even know the answer to that. "

"Oh. To each their own I guess. Do you think that maybe we could start over?" Alexis asked while twirling her finger around in the water.

"Ya. That would probably be a good idea. Hello, my name's Jaden Yuki."

Alexis grinned. "I'm Alexis Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh, and just so you know, I'm more of a handshake kinda gal."

"Okay," Jaden said laughing and shaking her hand.

"So do you have a duel spirit?" Alexis asked randomly.

"Ya. It's, right here," Jaden said when Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

"He's cute," Alexis said while tickling Kuriboh making it laugh.

"I've never seen Kuriboh take to anyone like that. Do you have a duel spirit?"

"Yes, I do. Hey, Cyber Blader. Come out here a minute and don't pretend that you can't hear me because I know that you're watching this!" Alexis shouted at the air. Cyber Blader appeared in front of her.

"How do you always know?" Cyber Blader asked.

"I didn't. I just took a guess and you caved," Alexis said smirking while Cyber Blader blushed. "Jaden meet Cyber Blader, Cyber Blader meet Jaden."

"Cool. I've never seen a Cyber Blader before," Jaden said shaking her hand.

"That's cause I'm an original, hun."

Alexis sweat dropped. "Um, ya. Anyways, I just wanted you two to meet, so you can go back to Avian now."

"What? How did you know?"

"Oh, come on. I can so tell you like him," Alexis said while Cyber Blader disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Do you always bug her like that?" Jaden asked while Wing Kuriboh hovered in the air.

Alexis shrugged. "She's like the sister that I've never had."

"So, you don't have any siblings?"

"I have a brother. You'll meet him at the ball. He's off having an adventure, or so he says in his letters. His name is Atticus. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but Jesse is like a brother to me," Jaden said.

"Speaking of Jesse, have you noticed how he acts around Blair?" Alexis asked out of curiosity.

"You mean how he always asks her to do something? Yes, I have. Why?"

"Because," Alexis said grinning, "I think Blair likes Jesse. She always blushes when he's around and she never used to do that with any other guy," Alexis said while getting a glint in her eye.

"What are you thinking?" Jaden asked.

"Well, since Blair likes Jesse and Jesse probably likes Blair, then I think we should play Cupid and get them together at the ball," Alexis said.

"Okay, I need to have some fun. No offense but your kingdom is boring," Jaden said standing.

"Ya. I know. It's even more boring then usual," Alexis said also standing.

"Oh, good to know. Well, I'm going to go see where Jesse got to," Jaden said.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said, and when Jaden turned to face her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."

Well, you can imagine the colour Jaden's face went.

"No problem," Jaden said as he walked away still bright red in the face.

"Dude, what happened to you? Your face looks like a tomato," Jesse said when Jaden found him.

"It's nothing," Jaden said as he continued to walk.

Jesse looked at him with a small smile on his face. He knew why Jaden's face was the colour it was and he was glad that those two had finally smoothed out their differences.

* * *

"We have to end that marriage soon, or else something bad is going to happen," a voice said.

"What's going to happen?" another voice asked.

"You'll find out soon unless we find a way to stop this wedding. Come on. We need a new plan," the first voice said.

The figure turned and walked out of the pub, while the second figure followed.

* * *

**Ooohhh. I wonder what's gonna happen to Jaden and Alexis's marriage? Who is trying to spoil it? (Though you probably all have a good idea). What will happen with Blair and Jesse? All soon to be revealed. Thanks and bye till next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was short. **


	7. The Ball: Part One

**Welcome back to everyone who is actually following this story, and if you're just now reading it, then welcome! I would like to take this opportunity to thank the following people for reviewing:**

Agent of the Divine One: A shadow always hides a sinister plot, and I thought it would make the story more interesting

Hoshi-Naito: I wasn't confused, but I don't want to rush things because you can't just automatically love a person just because you're getting married. However, they will soon love each other. Don't worry.

Saawariya: Those are some great ideas. I was thinking about using Atticus to help get Blair and Jesse together.

Doodle-chan: Don't worry about not reviewing before. It's no big, just as long as you like the story, I don't care, but thanks for reviewing.

**And now, on with the story. Oh ya and I don't own Yugioh GX or else Jay and Lexi would so be together. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Ball: Part One**

"So, Lexi, you ready for the ball tonight?" Blair asked her friend, at breakfast the next day. However, Alexis's mind was other places at the moment. Like reliving what happened last night.

'Why did I do that? Great, now things are really going to be awkward between us, and we just started being friends,' Alexis thought to herself.

Alexis found her eyes slowly straying towards the brunette that sat across and two seats down from her. Jaden was currently talking to Jesse about something to do with dueling because he kept saying what looked like trap card.

"Earth to Alexis. Come in Alexis," Blair said while snapping her fingers in front of Alexis's face.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Blair," Alexis said realizing that her friend had asked her something, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"Where's your mind today? You've been glancing at Jaden quite frequently today. What's up?" Blair said looking curious.

By now the whole table had gone completely silent and everyone was looking at Blair and Alexis. Alexis felt the heat rise to her face, so she quickly bowed her head to hide her blush.

"I'll tell you later, Blair," Alexis muttered to her friend.

After that, breakfast went off without another moment like that, since Blair decided to drop the subject and was currently talking to Jesse about who knows what.

Alexis was pushing her waffles around on her plate, when she felt something hit the top of her head. She looked up to see Jaden looking at her. 'Open it,' he mouthed at her. Curiously, Alexis picked up the napkin that was folded into a ball, opened it, and read it quietly to herself.

**We need to talk. **

Alexis looked up, nodded to Jaden and then quickly wrote a note on the back before lightly tossing it back. Luckily everyone else was so caught up in their own conversations they didn't notice.

**Okay. I know a place. Meet me at the gardens around three o'clock.**

After reading the note, Jaden nodded and then went back to eating his fifth waffle.

* * *

"So, Lexi, what's on your mind?" Blair asked as she and Alexis sat in Alexis's room after breakfast.

"Well, it has to do with Jaden..."

"Jaden?! Okay, now I know something happened. What horrible thing did he do this time?" Blair asked interrupting Alexis.

"Well," Alexis began while petting her cat, Misty, "He didn't do anything horrible. It was actually kind of sweet. You see, I had told my parents what I thought of this arranged marriage stuff, and they were less then supportive. I was out by the fountain crying to myself when Jaden came. Long story short, we talked for a while, became friends and I um...kind of kissed him."

"You WHAT!" Blair said almost falling off the bed.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down. I don't need anyone to hear."

"But, Alexis, you kissed him!"

"It was just on the cheek!" Alexis said quickly realizing that Blair may get the wrong impression.

"But...but...I thought you hated him," Blair said looking confused.

"See, that's the thing. I'm starting to see another side of him, and I think I may be actually falling for him," Alexis said then started to laugh.

Blair just looked at her friend that she had just told her that life was like a cheese burger.

"It's kind of funny isn't it? I mean, when I first meet the guy I hate his guts. He then continues to pick on me and after all that, I may actually like like him. Oh wow. How weird is that?"

"Very weird, but if you're happy, that's all that matters," Blair said, "Hey, you want to go to my house? My mom is drawing some pictures on my new sibling's walls and she said that I could paint then later. She should be done by now. Want to help me?"

"Okay," Alexis said getting up, and then stopping in her tracks, "Wait, new sibling? You're mom is pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, truth be told, I kind of forgot with all the stuff that's happening around here."

"Oh my god! That's wonderful, Blair. Does she know if it's a boy or girl, and how far along is she?" Alexis asked squealing with joy.

"It's going to be a girl, and she still has to decide on a name for her. She is due almost any day now," Blair said as the two girls walked out of the room.

"Oh, before I forget, I have to leave around quarter to three. Do you think we'll be done by then?" Alexis asked.

"Ya. Totally. We will probably even have time for some cookies. Why do you have to leave at quarter to three?"

"Because I'm meeting Jaden. To talk," Alexis quickly filled in when Blair raised an eyebrow at her. Not completely believing her, but not wanting to argue, Blair just nodded her head.

* * *

"So, Jaden, what's up with you and Alexis?" Jesse asked Jaden as they had a mock duel.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Jaden said while laying down a trap card.

"Because you weren't tormenting her like you usually would and I saw you two passing notes at breakfast," Jesse said while playing Ruby in attack mode.

'Damn. I didn't think anyone saw that. Let's just hope that Jess was the only one,' Jaden thought to himself. Not liking where the conversation was going, Jaden decided to change topics. "Look, Alexis and I decided to actually become friends. Speaking of being friends, you and Blair seem to be getting along pretty good. Care to explain?"

"What's there to explain? Blair and I are friends and that's all," Jesse said while summoning Sapphire Pegasus.

"Ya, then why do you talk about her in your sleep? Don't bother denying it. I hear you all to clearly," Jaden said while ordering Avian to destroy Sapphire Pegasus and thus winning the mock duel.

"Well...," Jesse said while rubbing the back of his head, "You see, I kind of like Blair, but I don't know what to do about it."

"Why don't you ask her to dance with you at the ball, and see how she reacts. Alexis told me that when Blair likes someone she blushes or grins like a chester cat. So when you ask her to dance, watch her expression," Jaden said, "Oh, and don't tell Alexis I told you that. She would have my hide if she knew. Blair probably would too."

"Can do, bro. Now how about a real duel this time?" Jesse said while activating his duel disk.

* * *

"So, Alexis, what's new with you these days. I haven't seen you in quite a while," Blair's mom said as she sat in the rocking chair by the crib. The only thing left to do in the new nursery was to paint, and that was being done.

"Oh, not much. I'm just getting married in about a week," Alexis said while picking up a paintbrush and sticking it in some purple paint.

"I've heard about that. I for one think it's awful that you have to be forced to do it. I think that you should find love the old fashioned way," Blair's mom said.

Alexis smiled. That's another reason why she liked her so much. Blair's mom wasn't afraid to speak her mind about something. No matter if everyone else agreed with her or not.

"Oh, I just remembered. I would like to invite you, Blair and Mr. Finnigan to the ball this evening."

"That's very kind of you, Lexi, but I'm afraid that in my condition I can't make it. I would love too, but I think Mr. Finnigan would have a hissy if he knew that," Blair's mom said and then turned to Blair, "But I'm sure that Blair would like to go."

"Can I really go?" Blair asked.

"Yes, you can sweetie," Blair's mom said.

"Oh thank you, mom."

Bang Bang Bang chimed the clock.

"Three o'clock already? My, where does the time go?" Blair's mom said.

"Three O'clock! I'm sorry but I have to go. See you later!" Alexis shouted as she ran out of the house and then practically sprinted to the gardens in the castle courtyard.

When she reached the gardens, Alexis flopped down on the ground and tried to get her breathing under control. After a couple minutes, Alexis sat up and was surprised to see Jaden sitting against a tree a couple of feet away.

"How long have you been there?" Alexis asked staying where she was.

"A couple minutes. I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize I was here."

"Well, when you're breathing like you're going to hyperventilate, you don't really notice much," Alexis said.

"So, why were you late?" Jaden asked while blowing the seeds of a dandelion off of the stem.

"I was at Blair's house. Her mom is going to have a baby, so Blair and I painted the baby's room."

"Hey, that's great. I talked to Jesse today. At the ball he is going to ask Blair to dance with him, so hopefully that will help the whole situation," Jaden said.

Alexis nodded and then asked, "So, is that the only reason why you wanted to talk or is there something else?"

Sighing Jaden stood up and started to pace. "Look, Alexis. We're going to be getting married soon, whether we like it or not, and I think that we should at least try to make this marriage thing work. That way, if it doesn't, then we can't say we didn't try." Jaden sat down in front of Alexis as he said the last part.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Alexis nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. So, when do we start?"

"Well, why not tonight at the ball?"

"Okay. Well, I have to go and get ready for the ball, so I'll see you there," Alexis said standing up and when she saw Jaden look at his watch she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's still another four hours till the ball."

"Hey, I'm a girl. We need that much time, if not more, to get ready," Alexis said waving and then turned and walked away.

After Alexis disappeared around the corner, Jaden leaned back against the tree and sighed.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from above him.

"What do you want now, Yubel?" Jaden said not opening his eyes.

"Having second thoughts about the wedding are we?" Yubel said coming down to sit next to Jaden.

"Ya, I am. What's it to you?" Jaden asked annoyed now.

"Oh, I just thought with knowing what you know, you wouldn't want to marry Alexis."

"Yubel, that has nothing to do with this and for once in your life, say out of my life," Jaden said standing up and walking away.

'Hmmm...this could be harder then I first thought, "Yubel said flying up into the air.

* * *

At seven o'clock the guests started to arrive. At seven thirty all the guests were here, but one of the guests of honor was no where to be found.

"Hey, Blair, have you seen Alexis?" Jaden asked Blair as she was talking to Jesse.

"No, I haven't Jaden. She's probably still getting ready. You could try to see if she's in her room," Blair said.

"Thanks," Jaden called back as he ran to Alexis's room.

"Now where is that other shoe?" Alexis said out loud as she dug around the bottom of her closet in search of her missing shoe. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexis called as she kept searching.

"Lex, are you still not ready?" Jaden asked her as he walked into the room to see her looking for her shoe.

"I'm looking for my shoe," Alexis said and the turned around to face Jaden. Both of them just stared at each other for a minute.

Alexis had on a bunny nose pink halter dress that went just past her knees and a dark blue sash around her waist. She had her long hair pulled back into a French twist, and was currently missing her other shoe.

Jaden was wearing a black tux with a matching bow tie and a crisp white shirt.

Jaden couldn't have thought Alexis be any more beautiful and Alexis thought Jaden was the most handsomest guy she had ever layed eyes on.

After a full two minutes, both teens seemed to shake themselves out of their trance and that's when Alexis noticed her shoe on the floor by the door. After putting her shoe on, both Jaden and Alexis went to the ball.

As they entered the music that was played stopped and all eyes turned to them. Alexis and Jaden stopped and looked back at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Jaden whispered to Alexis.

"Oh ya. We have to start the ball," Alexis whispered back. Jaden just stared at Alexis as she gently pulled him onto the dance floor.

They were just about to start dancing when the ballroom doors burst open and in walked...**(1)**

"Atticus!" Alexis cried out in surprise and then went to hug her brother.

"Hey, little sis," Atticus said as he gave her a big bear hug.

* * *

**This is where I thought I would end it, but since I'm feeling kind I decided to tell you who it was.**

**Well, this has to be my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. I will hopefully update soon, but I may be busy. Anyways, till next time. Bye. **


	8. The Ball: Part Two

**Hey people. I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

Hoshi-Naito: Ya, gotta love Atty. Oh, okay. I was just a little confused when I read that part.

Agent of the Divine One: Yes, Yubel is rather obbsessive when it come to Jaden. Poor Jaden.

Saawariya: Ya, I'm not all that good a writing duels, but I will put parts in the story. Thanks for telling me that Blair's last name is Flannigan. I don't know where I got Finnigan from. Sorry, can't tell you.

Doodle-chan: Ya, pretty much.

**Thanks to anyone who is actually reading the story. Now on to chapter eight! Oh, and I don't own Yugioh GX! (kinda forgot to put that in).**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Ball Part Two**

_Chapter Recap: Alexis and Jaden accepted the fact that they are going to be getting marrid. Atticus is home and some people are out to ruin Jaden and Alexis's wedding. _

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"Well, if you don't want me here for the wedding, then I guess I'll just leave," Atticus said pretending to sound hurt and started to walk through the door. Alexis quickly grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on. You know that's not what I meant. What I meant was that I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you wouldn't be here till later," Alexis said while mock scowling at him.

"Well, my adventure ended early so I thought I would surprise you," Atticus said, "So, where's the poor sucker, I mean the lucky fella, that has to marry you?"

"Ha ha very funny," Alexis said rolling her eyes and then motioned Jaden to come over, who had been standing off to the side, "Atticus, this is Jaden. Jaden this is my brother Atticus."

"So, you're the one who's gonna marry my baby sis, huh?" Atticus said while shaking Jaden's hand and incpecting him at the same time.

"Um, ya, I guess," Jaden said nervously looking at Alexis and raising his eyebrows in a way that said, Does he do this to every guy? Alexis nodded.

"Well, I think I'll go say high to mom and dad, and let you two get this party started," Atticus said as left the pair.

The music started up as Jaden and Alexis took the floor, and they started to dance.

"So, did your brother look at all the guys that asked the marry you like that?" Jaden asked Alexis as they waltzed around the floor.

"Yes, but he wasn't here to meet Chazz. God, Chazz wouldn't have stayed more then two days if Atticus had been here," Alexis said with a laugh thinking about what her brother would have done to him.

"So how long did Chazz stay?"

"Two weeks," Alexis said wrinkling her nose in disgust, "The longest two weeks of my life." For some reason unknown to him, Jaden felt happy knowing that Alexis didn't like Chazz.

"So, do you think that something will happen with Jess and Blair tonight?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked over at the two, who were talking about who knows what. "Probably. We could get my brother to give us a hand. After all he is the 'Master of Love'."

"Do I even want to know?" Jaden asked raising his eyebrow once again.

"Probably not and you might want to quite raising your eyebrows. That could become a bad habbit," Alexis said smiling coily at Jaden causing Jaden to laugh.

The song ended just then and everyone clapped. Jaden kissed Alexis's hand and winked at her as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Oh, Alexis! You look so beautiful," Mindy said, as she, Jasmine and Blair ran up to her.

"Thanks, Mind. So you guys having fun?" Alexis asked.

"Tons. There are so many cute guys here!" Jasmine said.

"I thought you had the hots for Chazz, Jazz?" Blair said, which caused Jasmine to blush a red that could've shamed Jaden's slifer jacket.

"You like Chazz?!" Alexis said shocked, "Well, to each their own I guess."

"Lexi, is that your favorite saying?" Blair asked teasingly.

"Yes it is."

As the four girls laughed, Jesse came up to the group.

"Hey, Blair, would you like to dance?" Jesse asked hopefully.

Blair blushed. "Sure, Jesse."

As Jesse and Blair walked onto the dance floor, Mindy and Jasmine both started to squeal. Alexis just smiled.

Alexis, Blair, Jesse and Jaden were all dancing in a big circle when Blair's cellphone started to vibrate.

"Hello? Hi Dad. What? Now? Okay, we'll be there soon!" was how Blair's end of the conversation went.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"My mom's gone into labour. My dad said that we have to get to the hospital now," Blair said quickly.

"Okay, let's go," Alexis said.

"I'm coming too," Jesse and Jaden said together.

Not wanting to argue, Blair nodded her head, and the group of four quickly ran to the stables to grab horses. They reached the hospital in five minutes.

The nurse at the front desk looked up in surprise as the four teens sprinted through the door.

"My mom's in labour!" Blair practically shouted even though she was almost out of breath.

"Oh yes. You and the princess are supposed to be in there too. You two," she said looking at Jaden and Jesse, "will have to sit in the waiting area." Jaden and Jesse nodded. "She's on the third floor, second room on the left."

"Thanks," Blair said as she and Alexis sprinted to the elevators.

When the pair reached the third floor they had no trouble finding the room because they saw a doctor exit the room and a scream of pain follow. Both girls dashed into the room.

"Mom!" Blair cried as she ran to her mother's side.

"You're mother's find, dear," Mr. Flannigan said, "Though I think she is going to break my hand."

"Okay, Mrs. Flannigan. You can start to push now," the doctor said and that's when she started to scream bloody murder.

After fifteen minutes, the new baby's cry broke the air. After the ambilical cord was cut, and the baby's nose and mouth were cleaned, they wrapped her in a pink blanket and put a pink hat on her head.

"Oh, she's so cute," Alexis said as she looked at the newborn, who was looking around curiously, "Blair, you are so lucky."

"Hey, little sis. Welcome to the world of the living," Blair said smiling at her sister. Everyone else laughed. Just then Blair's expression changed. "Oh, mom. Can Jaden and Jesse see her?"

"Of course," Mrs. Flannigan said.

As Blair went to fetch Jaden and Jesse, Alexi asked Mrs. Flannigan what she was going to call her.

"I'll tell you when Blair gets back," she said, and no sooner were the words out of her mouth, then Jaden, Jesse and Blair walked through the door.

"She's so...tiny," Jaden said.

"And so quite. I thought she woulda been crying," Jesse said.

"Just give her some time to figure out that she's hungry. She won't be quite after that," Mrs. Flannigan said.

"So, mom, did you decide on a name?" Blair asked.

"Actually I did," Mrs. Flannigan said and all eyes turned towards her, " I think I'll call her Lexi. Lexi Jessica Flannigan."

"So, you took my suggestion after all," Blair said beaming.

"Yes I did, hon," she said and then turned to look at Alexis, "You see, when you were over, I couldn't for the life of me find a name that both me and Mr. Flannigan liked. When you came over to help Blair paint her room, I thought about all the times that you've helped us. After you left, Blair said that she thought Lexi would be a pretty name for a girl and said that I should name her little sister."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Flannigan," Alexis said giving Mrs. Flannigan a hug. Blair was holding Lexi, who was starting to fall asleep. "I wasn't sure if she was going to be here for the wedding, but now that she is, I can ask you. Could Lexi be my flower girl for the wedding?"

"Of course! It's so nice of you to include her even though you already have Blair." Lexi cooed and then fell asleep.

"Well, I think Lexi and I are going to take a little nap. Bringing a life into the world isn't easy. I'll see you later, sweetie," Mrs. Flannigan said to Blair as the four left the room.

As they walked to the elevator, Jesse said, "We should throw little Lexi and Mrs. Flannigan a welcome home party."

"Ya," Jaden said grinning, "That would be awsome!"

"What a great idea, Jesse!" Blair said giving him a hug and then quickly pulling away. Both teens were blushing like mad.

'Getting those two together could be easier then I thought,' Alexis thought to herself. She caught Jaden's eye and grinned at him.

When they exited the hospital, they almost got run over by people on horses carrying buckets of water. Alexis could see smoke pouring into the air.

"Um...guys. That smoke looks like it's coming from..."Jesse said but was cut off as Blair, Jaden and Alexis all started to sprint towards the castle. Jesse following close behind.

When they reached the castle, Alexis and Blair both gave a cry. The courtyard was on fire, but was quickly put out.

"How did this happen?" Alexis cried, "Is anyone hurt?"

Mindy and Jasmine, who had spotted the group, came over.

"No one's hurt, and as to how the fire got started, no one knows," Mindy said.

"Someone smelled smoke, saw the fire and then told everyone to get out. That fire could've set the whole castle on fire," Jasmine said.

'Who could've done this and why?' Alexis thought to herself and she looked around the courtyard.

Just then she heard a whizzing sound and saw a laser beam hit the stone wall beside them. All six people turned to see who the thing that had fired at them was. All of their jaws dropped when they saw Yubel and a whole army of dark duel monsters standing before them.

"Yubel! What is the meaning of this?!" Jaden cried in outrage.

"Oh, just an early wedding present for the happy couple," Yubel said as she fired another laser beam right at Alexis, who screamed.

"ALEXIS!" everyone around her shouted.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhh! Well, that's the eighth chapter for ya. Hope you liked it. Please read and review, but only if you want to. Will Alexis be killed by Yubel or will Jaden be able to save her? Is Yubel the only one behind this attack? Find out next time. Bye. **


	9. Captured and A Story

**Hey, to everyone who is reading this story! Okay, first off, I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, and I would really like to thank the following people for their reviews: **

**Harbinger of PIES: **Yes, I thought so too.

**Doodle-chan: **Now, now, there's no need for violence. Well, you'll have to read the chapter to see if he does or not.

**Agent of the Divine One:** Don't worry. He'll be there soon. I sure hope Jaden isn't how he first was cause that wouldn't be good.

**Saawariya: **Everyone is the same age, except Blair. She is the same age as everyone else. Yes, I can't kill off Alexis or else I wouldn't have a story, and Yubel really needs a reality check.

**Gottalovetwilight: **Glad you think it's awesome.

**Now, on with the story, and I don't own Yugioh GX because if I did then Jaden and Alexis would so be a couple! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Captured and a Story**

_Chapter Recap: It's the night of the ball, but there's been an attack. Yubel is trying to kill Alexis, and Blair has a new baby sister named Lexi. _

"Yubel! What is the meaning of this?!" Jaden cried in outrage.

"Oh, just an early wedding present for the happy couple," Yubel said as she fired another laser beam, right at Alexis who screamed.

"ALEXIS!" everyone around her shouted.

"Chill, guys. I've got it under contro...oh no," Alexis said, reaching for where her duel disk would have been, if she would've worn it.

Everyone stood in horror watching as the laser beam flew towards Alexis. No one else had brought their duel disks with them because they didn't think anything like this would happen.

Well, all except two people that is.

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos, and then I play Hero Barrier," Jaden said, which deflected the laser beam, and saved Alexis, "Yubel, if you want to get to Alexis, then you'll have to go through me."

"Aw, that's so cute it makes me want to throw up," a cold-voice said.

"Chazz?!" Alexis said in surprise, "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to marry you, but you chose him," Chazz said pointing at Jaden, "instead of me, so I'd thought that I would crash this party with Yubel."

What Chazz was referring to, was the surprise attack that Yubel had planned.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yubel, "I am willing to do this the easy way, or the hard way, Jaden. You come with me now, Jaden, and I won't have to do anything drastic."

"Yubel, there is no way you could make me go with you," Jaden said icily.

"You heard him," Jesse said while activating his own duel disk, "Now why don't ya just get lost before someone gets hurt."

"I had a feeling that this would happen," Yubel said with a smirk while completely ignoring Jesse.

'What is she up too?" Jaden thought to himself, but then he found out when he heard cries.

Monsters from the dark army had surrounded the group and two of the bigger ones had grabbed Alexis and Blair. They had then dragged them into the crowd of dark duel monsters.

"Blair! Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine shouted.

"Yubel, let them go or else," Jaden said threateningly.

"Jaden, if I were you, I wouldn't be making threats right now. Unless you want Alexis and Blair to be hurt, you should cut the threats now. If you want your precious Alexis and her friend back, then come to the abandoned prison." Yubel said while giving the signal to the dark army to leave, and then she started to take flight.

"YUBEL! GET BACK HERE!" Jaden shouted at her retreating figure.

"Remember, Jaden," she called back, "The abandoned prison."

Jaden was about to call an attack on Yubel, when people started pouring into the courtyard.

"Jaden! Jesse! Oh thank goodness you two are all right," Nikki said running up to them and embracing them, "But where is Alexis and Blair?"

"Yubel took them prisoner," Jaden said.

"NO!" Alena shouted and fell to her knees. She had arrived just in time to hear that her only daughter had been taken.

"I'm going to get them back here safe and sound," Jaden said looking at Alena.

"And I'm going with you," Jesse said.

"No, Jess. It's to..."Jaden started to say but was cut off by Jesse.

"Dangerous? Come on, Jaden. We've been through way worse," Jesse said, "and besides your gonna need someone to help ya beat all those dark monsters."

"Fine," Jaden said, after a moments hesitation.

After about five minutes of Nikki wishing the boys luck, once she saw that she wasn't going to change their minds about going, Jaden and Jesse were riding as fast as their horses would go.

'Hold on, girls. Were coming,' Jaden thought to himself as they rode across the land.

* * *

"Let go of me, you evil creature!" Alexis said, while putting up a good struggle to get free. Blair was doing the same.

"Oh, get in there already," a Skull Knight said, when the two girls were pushed into a cell.

"You'll never get away with this," Blair said.

"What makes you think that we won't get away with it?" Yubel said.

"Jaden will never go to you!" Alexis said.

"Oh you see, Alexis, that's where you're wrong," Yubel said smiling, "Jaden always saves the ones that he cares about the most, so I have no doubt in my mind that he will come to save the likes of you. Ever since the accident, he always helps his friends and family who are in trouble, but he always keeps a level head."

"What accident?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"Oh? You mean he hasn't told you?" Yubel said in mock surprise.

"Ya, he did. I just thought I ask that question," Alexis said sarcastically, "Of course he didn't tell me."

"You won't speak to her that way!" Skull Knight said while hitting Alexis.

"Ow!"

"Alexis, are you okay?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine, Blair. Now what about this accident?" Alexis said in a demanding voice.

"Jaden was nine when it happened. He and his friend, Chumley, had been playing a game of mock duel monsters, when these older kids surrounded them. They took their duel decks, and when Jaden tried to get them back, one punched him in the face. The boy was about to take another swing at him, when Chumley jumped in front of him and took the blow. He had been hit in the temple, and was severely brain damaged, which they found out after. Seeing this, made Jaden so angry that he could've killed someone, or so he told me," Yubel said.

"Told you? What?" Alexis said interrupting.

"Hey, no interruptions. Now where was I? Oh yes. Anyways, something inside Jaden just snapped. He didn't know what happened after that, but when he came too, he was the only person left standing. The other boys had disappeared, and Chumley was on the ground, and you can probably fill in the rest from here. The point is, is that Jaden wasn't able to forgive himself for what happened to Chumley, and he would never let another friend get hurt."

"How do you know all this?" Blair asked, since it seemed to her that Alexis wasn't about to say anything.

"Well, let's just say that Jaden and I were once really close," Yubel said before leaving the two girls alone.

"Alexis, you okay?" Blair asked with worry in her voice.

Alexis just nodded but was to absorbed in her own thoughts to actually speak.

'Why can't you forgive yourself, Jaden and why weren't you able to remember what happened to the boys?' Alexis thought to herself. 'Please, be safe.'

* * *

**Well, that's the ninth chapter for you. Hoped you liked it. There will be some dueling in the next chapter, but that's all I'm going to reveal. Thanks. **

**Oh, and for the people that had read Yugioh GX Questionaire, I took it down because it was breaking one of the fanfiction rules. Sorry. Bye for now. **


	10. Rescue Mission, Part One

**

* * *

**

Hey to everyone that is actually following my story. Wow. Already ten chapters. I thought by now, I would have run out of ideas, but I guess not. If you guys want to read a good Alexis/Jaden story, then read The Girl of Destiny by WhiteAsukalover. It's awesome! I would like to thank the following people for their reviews:

WhiteAsukalover: Thanks for all the reviews. Wow. I know, but I had to put someone there. Thanks, and I read the one about Asuka seeing the Light.

Doodle-chan: Um...okay.

Gottalovetwilight: Once again, I'm sorry! Ya, Jaden has to be heroic or else the story would end. That line is pretty funny. Sorry for the cliched, but I didn't know any other way to spin it.

Agent of the Divine One: Yep. There's going to be a lot of skeletons.

Azul Angel1251596: Well, here's the update. 

**I would also like to thank everyone who is reading! Now, here's chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh because if I did, Yubel's dub voice wouldn't be so gosh darn annoying. Wait, she in general wouldn't be so annoying. **

**Chapter Ten: Rescue Mission, Part One**

_Chapter Recap: Alexis and Blair have been taken prisoner by Yubel...and Chazz. Now, Jaden and Jesse are on their way to save them. _

"Jaden! Would you slow down?!" Jesse called out to his friend, who was a good five horse lengths in front of him, "We have to stop and let the horses have a break. They've been running for two hours straight, and they look like they're about to collapse."

"But we have to save Alexis and Blair!" Jaden said, once he stopped his horse.

"And we will, but we if we want to get there fast, then we can't kill our horses," Jesse said firmly, "Besides, Yubel won't hurt them as long as you come. She wants you, so she'll have to keep them alive. Also, neither of us have eaten since lunch, and we can't go rescuing people on empty stomachs, now can we?"

Realizing that Jesse has a point, Jaden climbed off his horse and let them drink from the near by stream. He sat down besides his friend, and took the sandwich that Jesse held out for him. After taking the first bite, Jaden and Jesse both realized just how hungry they really were, and all the sandwiches were gone in five minutes. Jaden was just about to get up when Jesse stopped him.

"Hold up, bro. Before we go crashing into this place, I wanna know something."

"What?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"What's the deal with you and Yubel?"

"Yubel used to be one of my cards," Jaden said and when he saw Jesse's confused face, he continued, "See, ever since I was little, I always had Yubel as my spirit monster. Remember that accident, that I told you about?"

"With Chumley? Ya, I do. Why?"

"Well, I guess Yubel had been jealous about how much time I had been spending with Chumley, and she was the one that arranged that attack on us. Though she didn't mean for me to get hurt. When, I had got done seeing Chumley, Yubel had come up to me and told me the whole story. She said that she was only trying to protect me and that Chumley was out to do me harm, but I didn't believe her. I was so mad at her, that I refused to talk to her ever again. Then, one day, she just wasn't around any more. I've never seen her again until I came here."

"Whoa. Talk about one possessive duel monster," Jesse said, "But what I don't understand, is why she now comes back."

Jaden sighed and said, "Me neither, but I intend to find out. You ready, Jesse. It's time to go save our girls!"

"_Our_ _girls_?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, come on, Jesse. You don't really think I'm blind and stupid, do you? It's pretty obvious that you feel something for Blair. Why don't you just tell her already?" Jaden asked while mounting his horse.

"Fine," Jesse said, mounting his horse, "But only when you tell Alexis that you love her."

"Fine." Jaden said while pushing his horse into a canter. _'If I still can.'_

* * *

"Good God!" Alexis said in frustration.

She had been trying to pick the cell lock with one of Blair's bobby pins, but, unfortunately, it didn't work out.

"Well, this is just great! The only way we can get out is if we somehow manage to get the key, and that guy," Blair said while jerking her thumb at the guard, "doesn't look like he's about to give it up."

"Ya. I think the only way he would give it to us, is if we were really good a persuasion," Alexis said.

"Or, if he feel in love with us or something," Blair said, sitting on the ground.

"Ya. Hey, wait a minute. That's it!" Alexis said happily.

"What's it?" Blair asked, "Could you fill me in here, Alexis?"

"What if he fell in love?" Alexis said.

"What. Alexis, have you lost your mind? The only way he would fall in love with us, is if we were duel monsters or he had a spell put on him," Blair said, then what Alexis was talking about struck her, "Oh, I see. Good idea."

* * *

"Ready, Jesse?" Jaden asked as they looked up at the entrance.

"Uh huh. Let's go kick so dark monster butt," Jesse said, and with that, they charged into the prison, only to be blocked by Zure.

"You think you can just waltz in here, without a duel first? I don't think so," Zure said, while activating his duel disk.

"Jesse, I'll handle him. You go find the girls," Jaden said.

"Right. Good luck, Jay," Jesse said running off to go find Blair and Alexis.

"I don't know why you're helping Yubel, Zure, but I won't let you stand in the way. Now, get your game on!" Jaden said, while drawing his first hand.

**Jaden- 4000, Zure- 4000**

"It's my move, and I play War Wolf, in attack mode. Wolf (2000 attack points). Now, let's see what you've got," Zure said.

"Fine. I play the spell card, Fake Hero, and then I summon, Elemental Hero Neos. (2500 attack points). However, since he was summoned using Fake Hero, he can't attack, and when it's my end phase, he goes back to my hand. Now I summon Glow Moss (300 attack points).

"NO! That means that those two can be fused," Zure said.

"By contact fusion," Jaden finished, "Go! Contact Fusion! I combine my Elemental Hero Neos, and my Glow Moss, to form Elemental Glow Neos! (2500 attack points) Now, I play the spell, Neo Space, which give my Glow Neos a five hundred point boost. (Glow Neos attack points 3000). Now, send his wolf, back to the pound. Go, Lightning Strike!"

**Jaden- 4000, Zure- 3000**

"You just got lucky! Now, it's my move, and I play the field spell, Power Zone. Because I played Power Zone, your Neos looses his extra points," Zure said.

Glow Neos attack points go from 3000 to 2500.

'Not good,' Jaden thought to himself.

"Oh, and I didn't tell you the best part. Every time your monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to that of your monster's attack points. Now, why don't I show you what I mean first hand? I play Power Eniolater. (attack points 1800) Now, attack his Neos," Zure commanded.

"But wait. Neos is the stronger one, so he's pulling the power!" Jaden said, "What? It can't be!"

P.E attack points go up to 2800 points.

"Oh, yes it can! You see, if your monster would've had less attack points then P.E., then he would've lost one thousand attack points. However, because he has more attack points, P.E gains one thousand life points," Zure said.

Jaden could only watch as his Glow Neos got destroyed.

**Jaden- 3700, Zure- 3000**

"And thanks to Power Zone, your lose twenty-five hundred life points!"

**Jaden- 1200, Zure- 3000**

'I hope Jesse's doing better then I am,' Jaden thought.

* * *

"Alexis! Blair! Where are you guys?" Jesse called out, when he heard footsteps behind him, "Uh oh. Someone's coming!"

Jesse hid behind a statue to wait for the people to pass, however, the footsteps stopped.

"I was sure I heard Jesse," Blair said to Alexis.

"Blair! Alexis! How did you guys get away?" Jesse said, coming out from behind the statue.

"Well, we just used Maiden of Love's special ability," Blair said, "and the guard practically handed us the keys."

"Ya. Gotta love guys who are in love," Alexis said, "Isn't Jaden with you?"

"Ya, but he's back there dueling some dark duel monster," Jesse said while pointing behind him.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Alexis said, while taking off at a run.

"Hey, Alexis! Wait!" Jesse said, and then handed the blonde girl her duel disk.

"Thanks," Alexis said before taking off again.

* * *

"Now, I play the spell Power Spirit. For this card to take effect, I only have to give up one thousand of my life points, and then, your monster can only attack if it has one thousand attacks points more then my monster," Zure said, "Then I lay a face down, and that ends my turn."

**Jaden- 1200, Zure- 2000**

"Now," said Zure, "that my ultimate combine has been completed, you need a monster with at least 3800 attack points, and to think that I actually thought that you would be a challenge."

'There's got to be a way to beat this guy. But how? I don't have a monster with 3800 attack points,' Jaden thought to himself.

"Jaden!"

End of Chapter Ten

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry I ended it there, but it seemed like a good place. I will finish the duel next chapter, and I am using the duel between Jaden and Zure from the show. Sorry if I didn't get some of the spelling right. Well, that's all for now. Bye till next time.

* * *


	11. Rescue Mission, Part Two

**I'm back! Wow, this has to be one of my faster updates. Before I get on with the chapter, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: **

Gottalovetwilight: Ya. I thought I would give Jesse something to do while Jaden is dueling Zure.

WhiteAsukalover: Thanks, and okay.

Doodle-chan: Here's the update.

Gehktus Yht Kg Yht Tekesuh: I'm glad you like it.

Agent of the Divine One: Oh, there probably will be a wrench in there.

Saawaryia: Uh, ya. That is really creepy. Seduce the guard? ROFL. I didn't even think about that when I wrote that part.

Azul Angel1251596: Here's the update!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh GX, you would actually be able to tell if Yubel is a guy or girl. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Rescue Mission, Part Two**

_'There's got to be a way to beat this guy. But how? I don't have a monster with 3800 attack points,' Jaden thought to himself. _

"_Jaden!"_

When Jaden heard his named called, he turned to see his friends, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jim, Axel and Aster, all standing in the entrance way. Atticus and Syrus's older brother, Zane, was there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden said with surprise.

"Well, Atticus here told us that Alexis and Blair had been taken prisoner by Yubel and Chazz, and we just came to lend some assistance," Hasselberry said.

"Hey, Jaden, where's Jesse?" Atticus asked.

"He went to find Alexis and Blair," Jaden said.

"Well, what do you guys say about going to find our mates?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen," said a voice from above them.

"Chazz! Why you two faced paracite!" Hasselberry yelled out.

"Now, now, dino dork. There's no need for name calling," Chazz said, as he jumped down from his post, "and about you guys going to help Jesse find the girls, well, I won't allow it."

"Oh ya? You and what army?" Axel asked.

"Me, and the dark army," Chazz said.

Said dark army had come in and surrounded the group.

"That's a pretty good army," Aster said, "but not good enough."

"You really think that you can beat all these duel monsters?" Chazz said while laughing, "That's funny. I'd like to see you try. We got you out numbered! It's not like more duelist are going to show up out of no where!"

**BOOM!**

The wall behind Chazz, which was part of the prison, had been totally blown to pieces by Rainbow Dragon. Once the smoke and debrise had settled, the captured group could see Jesse, Alexis and Blair climbing through the hole in the wall.

The captured group of guys took this opprotunity of distraction, to active their duel disks. Now, everyone was dueling some duel monster. Jaden stood there, just watching everyone else duel, before Zure brought him back to his task at hand. However, before Jaden turned back to his own duel, he saw Chazz sneaking away.

'Probably to warn Yubel of our reenforcement,' Jaden thought to himself as he turned back to the duel, 'I'll deal with him later, but first I have to beat this smuck.'

"All right, Zure! Here it comes!" Jaden said, drawing, "Now I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode. (defense points: 200) I end my turn for now."

"You think that that little puff ball can stand a chance against my monster? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Zure said while drawing a card, "Now, I play Ring of Fiendish Power, and because of this spell, you are forced to attack Power Eniolater. Also, should your monster be destroyed, the number of defense points it has gets taken out of your life points."

"Ya, ya. Would you just go already?" Jaden said in annoyance, and then thought to himself, 'I have to finish this quick, so I can get to Yubel before any of my friends get hurt.'

"Fine. Power E. turn that Kuriboh into a dust ball," Zure said.

**Jaden- 900, Zure- 2000**

"Ya, but since your monster was stronger it lost a thousand points," Jaden said.

"Who cares? It had more then enough points to take out your pathetic excuse for a duel monster," Zure said, "Oh, and don't forget about my ring. It takes your monster's defense points out of your life points."

**Jaden- 700, Zure- 2000**

"Now I play Explosion Fuse! I can use this card when your monster is destoryed in battle. It allows me to summon one Power Bombard from my deck, and equip it with it. However, during my stand by phase, I lose my Bombard, but not before causing you one thousand points of damage. Face it, Jaden! There's nothing that you can draw that will help you win this duel! Once I'm done with you, I think I'll go after your little girlfriend next." (Power Bombard attack points: 1000)

Jaden glared at Zure with intense hatred in his eyes. "Zure, you will never touch her! I will defeat you! Draw!"

When Jaden looked at the card in his hand, his eyes widened. 'I don't have card in my deck,' Jaden thought to himself, then he noticed the piece of paper tapped to it.

_**Jaden**_

_**I slipped this card into your deck because I knew that you would be dueling Zure, and I knew that you would need this card. Use it to defeat him, and then you can stop Yubel. **_

_**From: A friend**_

'I don't know who you are, but I will defeat Zure!' Jaden thought to himself. "Alright, Zure. Get ready for a world of hurt! I summon Free the Brave Wonderer in attack mode! (attack points: 1700) I now play the spell Common Soul. By playing Free, I can now call out a neo spacian, and I chose Flare Scarab. (attack points: 500) Oh, and you'll love this. For all the magic and trap cards on your side of the field, my Scarab gets a four hundred point boost! (F.S attack points: 2100) Now, because of my Common Soul spell card, I can take all of Scarab's attack points and apply them to Free."

"No! That means that..."Zure said.

"Yep! Now, Free has 3800 points. Now, I can use Free to destroy your Power Eniolater, and because of his special ability, Free can destroy any monster as long as I remove two light monsters from the game! Now, Free, use Brave Sword Attack, and take out the rest of his life points!"

**Jaden- 700, Zure- 0**

"Now this duel is over. Tell me what Yubel is up too!" Jaden said, standing before Zure.

"She wants you. I thought you had gotten that already. Why she would want you, is totally lost to me. You're just a punny human. What makes you so special?" Zure said, "She'll do anything to get you. Your friend's won't survive as long as she has the power!"

"Well, thanks for nothing!" Jaden said before turning around.

When Jaden turned around, he felt someone run into him and was hanging on to him. Jaden looked down to see Alexis.

"Oh, Jaden. Thank goodness you're okay!" Alexis said, "I was so scared."

"I would never let anything happen to you, Lexi. I need you to do me a favour," Jaden said before holding Alexis at arms length, so he could look her in the eye.

"Sure. Anything," Alexis said.

"What I need for you to do is take everyone and go back to the castle," Jaden said.

"And leave you here alone?! I don't think so," Alexis said with a stubborn look in her eye.

"Look the last thing I want if for you, or anyone else, to get hurt because of me. Yubel is using you guys to get to me, but if you're not here, then she won't have anything over me. Do you understand?"

Alexis nodded her head silently before saying, "Just be careful, alright? If you die I don't know what I'll..." Alexis couldn't finish because she had started to cry.

"Aw, come on, Lexi. Don't cry. I'll be fine, and when this is all over I'll come straight back," Jaden said whiping away her tears.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Jaden said before he started to turn away, but was stopped by Alexis.

She had grabbed his shoulder, turned him around to face her again, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jaden stood there shock for about two seconds before he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After two minutes, they finally broke apart.

"Jaden, kick Yubel's ass for me," Alexis said before walking towards the group and telling them what Jaden told her.

They all nodded, and turned to get on the horses. No one wanted to leave Jaden, but they knew that this was something that he wanted to do alone, and they respected his wishes.

"You can count on that," Jaden said with a goofy girn on his face. He waved to his friends until he couldn't see them anymore.

Jaden then turned to face the prison and thought to himself, 'Time to stop this nonsense once and for all.'

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but there's another duel coming up, and the chapter would have been very confusing then. Also, there is going to be a big wrench thrown into the story in the next chapter. I will update, but I won't be able to for a couple of days because I am going away. Well, bye till next time, and I hoped you like this chapter. **


	12. Friend or Foe?

**I'm back with another chapter! Wow, there's been more then fifty reviews for this story. I'm glad you guys like the story. Okay, here are the people that I would like to thank for their reviews:**

Linda Albert: I'm glad you liked the kiss. This is my first romance story, and I hoped that it would be good.

Saawariya: Forced? How so? I would like to know for future writing. It does make no sense, but since when does Yubel have any sense?

Gottalovetwilight: Ya, funny how those situations is when people realize their true feelings for one another.

DMGirl44: He is really cool.

Agent of the Divine One: Ya. Things are running way to smoothly. Gotta put some kind of wrench into the works. Also, the story would be kind of over if there wasn't, and that wouldn't be good. There would be too many questions left unanswered.

"talking"

_Jaden's thoughts_

_**Alexis's thoughts**_

**Also, thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I think that you have all figured out that I don't own Yugioh Gx so why put a disclaimer in every chapter? **

**Chapter Twelve: Friend Or Foe?**

_Chapter Recap: Jaden and Jesse had rescued Alexis and Blair, now Jaden is off to fight Yubel on his own. Oh, and Jaden and Alexis kissed. _

"YUBEL! CHAZZ!" Jaden yelled out as he walked into abandoned prison. _I don't like this. This feels way to much like a trap or set up. _

The abandoned prison was dead silent. Not kidding here. You could hear a pin drop from the other side, and Jaden didn't like that fact.

_Where are all the duel monsters? There was a whole army of them fifteen minutes ago. _Jaden was deep in thought, so deep in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps that were behind him. That is, until the monster had seized him for behind.

"What the? Hey, let me go!" Jaden said in protest, but the monster just laughed.

"Oh, I can't do that. Master Chazz wouldn't be to happy," Skull Knight said as he forced Jaden to walk down the hallway.

"You're following Chazz's orders?" Jaden asked in disbelief, "Ha, and here I thought you actually had some brains. Oh well. Guess I was wrong."

"What did you just say you little brat?" the Skull Knight said in outrage, "I have more brains then you ever will. Now shut up and keep walking. We're almost there."

"Almost where? Where are you taking me?" Jaden asked but got no reply. _Well, this is just great. I told Alexis that I would be alright, now I'm stuck. How am I gonna get out of this one? I just hope everyone else is all right. _

"Get in there you little pest. Why the Great Yubel would want a pathetic human like you is lost to me, but I must follow orders. Now move! The Chazz is waiting for you," Skull Knight said before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Having no where else to go, Jaden walked farther into the room, only to find out that it was a huge, old courtyard. As Jaden looked around, he saw all the monsters from the Dark Army in different spots.

_Guess they're here to watch something. The million dollar question is what? Probably a duel. _

"Slacker!" an oh so familiar voice yelled out.

Jaden looked to see Chazz standing across for him, with his duel disk out and ready.

_Bingo. _

"What?"

"You and I are going to have a little duel, and the winner," Chazz said, stopping for a not so dramatic effect, "gets to have Alexis."

"Okay, now you've really lost your marbles. Why would I play out a duel where the winner gets Alexis? She isn't a prize, Chazz! Maybe if you were actually a decent person then you would've been able to marry her!" Jaden said while thinking to himself, _Alexis marry Chazz! Ew!_

"You're one to talk, Jaden. Especially after what happened in the alleyway," Chazz said while smirking.

"You'll regret bringing that up!" Jaden said, activating his own duel disk.

"Duel!" both said at the same time.

"Alright, Slacker. I think I'll start off this duel," Chazz said drawing a card, "and for my first move, I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode. (Defense: 1600) I also play a card face down. You're move."

"That's one way to start a duel, but my way is going to be a lot more exciting," Jaden said drawing a card, "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flamed Wing Man! (Attack: 2100) Now isn't this more exciting?"

"Depends. Exciting for me? Yes. Exciting for you? Not so much," Chazz said smirking.

"Why's that, Chazz?" Jaden said in confusion.

"Because I was hoping that you would play that card, because I can now activate the trap, Shathomium Polymer!"

"No!"

"Oh yes, Jaden. Now I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to take control of your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! You're so predictable, Jaden. You always play that card at some point in a duel, and for me to play that card, well, I just had to wait until you did. Why Alexis likes you is lost to me, but she won't be yours much longer."

"Chazz, shut up! Even if I do lose this duel, which I won't, there is no way that you could make Alexis like you! She hates your guts," Jaden said growing just a little bit angry.

"Maybe you're right, but let's see what she thinks," Chazz said.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden said demanding to know.

"Well, she's right behind you."

Jaden turned to see Alexis standing behind him, with a smirk on her face. However, something didn't seem right about her, but Jaden couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said.

"Alexis, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go with the others," Jaden said.

"And miss the chance to see The Chazz wipe the floor with you? Not a chance," Alexis said coolly.

"What? Alexis, what are you," Jaden said in confusion but was interrupted by Chazz.

"Hey, Slacker, are you going to finish your turn or not?"

_What's gotten into Alexis? It's like she actually wants me to lose, and did she just call Chazz THE Chazz?_ "Fine. Since Flame Wingman was a special summon, that's means that I can summon another monster during my turn, and I choose Elemental Hero in defense mode. (Defense: 2000) I end my turn," Jaden said.

"Wow, and here I was expecting a challenge from you. I must say I'm disappointed. Wouldn't you agree, Alexis?" Chazz said looking at Alexis.

"Yes, he is horrible at dueling. I'm surprised he won any of his duels. They must have all been flukes, or he cheated," Alexis said nastily.

"Alexis, why are you being like this? I thought you like me," Jaden said, now really confused.

"Like you? Ha! I could never like a pathetic earthworm like you. The only guy for me is Chazz!"

"WHAT! Alexis, you hate him," Jaden said.

"Save it, Slacker. It's obvious that her heart belongs to me. Now pay attention already," Chazz said growing impatient, "I summon Tathonian Soldier. Now, Flame Wingman, attack his Clay Man with sky dive scorcher! Also, because of his power, your monster's points get taken out of your life points, and don't think I'm done there. Now I use my soldier. Attack Jaden directly.

**Jaden: 2000 Chazz: 4000**

"Yay! Go Chazz!" Alexis cheered.

_I don't know what's worse. The fact that Chazz is beating me, or the fact that Alexis is cheering him on. _"Alexis, I don't know what kind of spell that Chazz had put on you, but I'm gonna set it right. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. (Attack: 1600) Now Sparkman. Attack his soldier with static shock wave," Jaden said.

**Jaden: 2000 Chazz: 3600**

Just then a sword flew up, and struck Jaden.

**Jaden: 1600 Chazz: 3600**

"When ever my soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I did, and that isn't to good for you," Chazz said.

"And why is that?" Jaden said grinding his teeth together.

"Because my next attack will finish you off! Go Flame Wingman! Attack Jaden with sky dive scorcher!" Chazz yelled proudly.

"Not so fast, Chazz. I activate the trap Mirror Gate! This card makes the two monsters that are in battle switch sides," Jaden said, and with the shocked look on Chazz's face, Jaden continued, "so that means that I get my Wingman back and you lose some life points!"

**Jaden: 1600 Chazz: 1800**

"Lucky move, but that won't happen again! I activate T. Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to that of half of your monster's attack points."

**Jaden: 550 Chazz: 1800**

"Finish him off, Chazz!" Alexis yelled.

"Now I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted! It let's me..." Chazz started to say but Jaden interrupted him.

"I know what the bloody card does! Just play it already!" Jaden said getting angrier by the minute.

_Why is Alexis doing this to me? I thought she loved me. _

**She never loved you, Jaden. **

Who are you?

**I'm your darker self, and because of your anger, I have been able to communicate with you. Don't you want to get her back for betraying you?**

_Yes. _

"Fine. I select my warrior, but he won't be around long because I sacrifice him to summon Method the Infernal General. (Attack: 1800) Now attack Jaden directly!"

"Hold up, Chazz. I think that'll be enough," Yubel said coming out of her seat.

"WHAT! I want to finish him off!" Chazz said.

"I know, but what I wanted you to do was bring out the evil in him, and I guess seeing his precious Alexis betray him was enough," Yubel said with a laugh.

When Chazz looked at Jaden, he saw that his eyes had gone an eerie gold color.

"I see, but how did you get Alexis here when she left?" Chazz asked in confusion.

"Simple," Yubel said smirking, "that isn't Alexis."

"What?" Chazz said, and then noticed that the fake Alexis was turning back into one of the dark duel monsters.

"This is Haou. Jaden's darker half. Now that Haou has taken control over Jaden, your services will no longer be required," Yubel said before signaling two duel monsters.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Chazz shouted as he was dragged out of the room.

"I never keep any deals!" Yubel shouted before turning to Jaden.

"Now, Haou, how about we find those little friends of Jaden's?" Yubel said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Great! I haven't beat someone in a long time," Haou said in a cold voice.

The two left the room, with the entire dark army following them.

**Oh no! Jaden's gone evil! Yes, I know that that probably sucked, but I couldn't think of any other way to bring out Haou. Oh, and I'm using Haou instead of The Supreme King because Haou is easier to spell and it's shorter. **

**So did you like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? Please tell me in a review if you want. Till next chapter. Bye. **


	13. Betrayal Of A Friend

**Well, I don't really have anything to add, except I think that the story is starting to come to a close, maybe. Depends if I think if anything else. However, there are still going to be more chapters until the finale, so ya. Um...oh I would like to thank the following people for their reviews.**

**Maary15**

**gottalovetwilight**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**WhiteAsukalover**

**Doodle-chan**

**Azul Angel1251596**

**Okay, now onto chapter thirteen. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yugioh GX because if I did, then Jaden wouldn't be wearing that stupid armor when he's evil. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Betrayal Of A Friend**

_Chapter Recap: Jaden beat Chazz in a duel, but now Jaden's evil, and Yubel's happy about it. _

'I sure hope Jaden's okay,' Alexis thought to herself, as she and the rest of the group rode back to the palace.

"You're worried about Jaden aren't you?" Blair said, riding up beside her.

"What gave it away?" Alexis asked, trying to lighten the mood, but not succeeding.

"The fact that I'm your best friend, and I can tell when you're upset," Blair said.

"Oh really?" Alexis asked raising her eyebrows, "And how can you tell when I'm upset?"

"Simple. You've been dead silent the whole ride, and we've been talking about what Jaden's going to do to Chazz once he gets his hands on him. I know for a fact, that if you were paying attention, you would've said something."

"Wow, Blair. You know, you're to observant for your own good," Alexis said with a small smile.

"Hey, she smiles!" Syrus said in a teasing voice.

"And that's a shocker, why?" Alexis asked in a hurt voice.

"Well, it's not. It's just," Syrus said but trailed off because he was at a lose for words.

"Aw, I'm just messing with ya, Sy," Alexis said grinning.

As everyone else was laughing, Alexis suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. She looked behind her at the cliffs, but saw no one.

"Hey, Lexi, what are ya looking at?" Jesse asked.

"Huh?" Alexis said turning back to her friends, "Oh nothing of great importance. Come on. We better get back."

"Ya. Knowing my mother and father, they're both probably having kittens right now," Blair said, and the group hurried along.

If Alexis had looked just a little higher up, then she would've the two figures standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Go tell the king and queen that we've found them, and that they are returing to the palace," the first figure said to the other.

The second one nodded and flew off.

* * *

"Alexis!"

"Blair!"

"Jesse!"

As the group entered the town, and dismounted their horses, said teens were practically knocked over by their parents or friends.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are alright," Alena said.

"Um, Jesse, where's Jaden?" Nikki said looking worried, and when Jesse dropped his head, she started to weep.

"Hey, hey, Nikki. We don't know what happened to Jaden once we left. You can't assume that he's dead. Why he may be on his way home right now," Jesse said trying to comfort Jaden's mother.

"Mrs. Yuki," Alexis said.

"Please, Alexis, call me Nikki."

"Okay. Nikki, before we left Jaden made a promise to me that he would come straight home once he had done everything there, and I know you know Jaden a whole lot better then I do, but he seems like the kind of guy that doesn't break a promise."

"You guys are right. Look at me, thinking the worst when he could be alive and well," Nikki said.

"And when Jaden gets back, we're going to marry the two love birds off," Atticus said.

When Atticus spoke, the parents suddenly saw everyone else.

"Zane? Syrus?" Alena said.

"Axel? Jim? Aster? Hassleberry?" Nikki said.

"When did you guys get here?" the two women said at the same time.

"Well," Aster said, "we got here just about the same time that Atticus was leaving."

As Aster said that, Atticus tried to sneak away, but didn't get to far.

"Atticus, I thought I told you to stay here," Nikki said.

"But mom, do you really expect me to just sit around while my baby sister was the prisoner of some demon-witch? I don't think so," Atticus said crossing his arms.

"Yes, you're right. Well, come inside. The cook has some supper left, and you all must be starving.

* * *

"Do you know what to do, Haou?" Yubel asked as they stood on the out skirts of the town.

Haou just nodded his head.

"Good," Yubel said smirking, "After all, what's more fun then toying with people's emotions?"

"Nothing," Haou said in a cold voice.

* * *

'Damn it Jaden Yuki! When you come back, your going to wish that you had never come back!' Alexis thought to herself as she paced around the fountain.

Alexis was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps that were slowly approaching her, that is, until the person tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeow!" Alexis cried out, jumping a foot in the air.

"Hey, Lex. Would you calm down? It's just me," Haou said, pretending to be Jaden. (1)

"Jaden? Jaden!" Alexis cried throwing her arms around him.

As Alexis hugged Jaden, or Haou in this case, she got the feeling that something wasn't right, and drew back.

"Jaden? Come on, Jaden answer me!" Alexis said. (2)

"What's wrong, Lex? I thought you liked the silent type," Haou said in a cold voice.

"What's with your voice? Why is it so cold?"

"Oh, I just have a cold. Come on. I want to show you something," Haou said grabbing her hand, and all but dragging her to his horse.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexis asked, but she got no answer. Instead, she got a blow to the back of her neck, which rendered her unconscious.

Haou threw her onto the back of his horse, and headed back to the hide out.

However, unknown to Haou, Cyber Blader had been watching the whole scene.

"I must tell the others!" she said to herself quietly before disappearing.

* * *

"and so I tell the guy, that's not duel monster. That's my mother!" Hassleberry said causing the rest of the group to laugh. When Cyber Blader appeared, they all gave out cries of fright except for Jesse and Zane. Jesse was used to it, and crying out wasn't something Zane did.

"I...saw...and...he...her," Cyber Blader said babbling away.

"Whoa. Whoa, Cyber Blader. Calm down and tell us what's wrong," Blair said.

"Jaden kidnapped Alexis," she said.

"WHAT!"

"It's true," Cyber Blader said sadly.

"Why would Jaden do that? That couldn't have been him. He doesn't do that," Syrus said not believing it.

"Cyber Blader, tell us the whole story," Axel said.

So, that's what Cyber Blader did. She told them about how Jaden sounded like himself at first, then didn't. She also mentioned his gold eyes, and wanting to show Alexis something, where he hit her so she was unconscious.

"Guys. I hate to say this, but I think our mate Jaden's gone over to the dark side," Jim said.

"But Jaden would never do that!" Syrus exclaimed, "He would never betray his friends!"

"Something tells me that this isn't Jaden's fault," Blair said.

Everyone else gave her confused looks, then the light bulbs came on.

"Of course!" Hassleberry said.

They all looked at each other and said "Yubel."

"That witch will do anything to get what she wants," Hassleberry said.

"Ya, and she wants Jaden, so she made him go over to the dark side," Aster said.

"Well, it's just to us to save our friends. Are you guys with me?" Jesse said standing up.

"Ya!" Everyone else said standing as well.

"Ruby," Jesse said, and when the small creature appeared on his should he gave her some instruction, "Go and rally up all the duel monsters you can get. Something tells me we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

**Haou can make his voice exactly like Jaden's.**

**He can only do it once, then he can't do it anymore. **

**Okay, so there's the thirteenth chapter. Hope you guys liked it. The exciting stuff is coming, and so is an all out war. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Bye till next time. **


	14. Is He To Be Trusted?

****

Wow. This has to be one my fastest updates ever! I just had to write the next chapter because I have some ideas as I was writing the last chapter, and I didn't want to forget them. So, here's chapter fourteen. Oh, and thanks to the following people who reviewed:

Gottalovetwilight: Yup! He sure is, with everyone else's help of course.

Hoshi-Naito- It's okay. I love Twilight too. I'm rereading my books until I get the fourth one. :)

Linda Albert: Umm...(sweat drop). Ya, Alena is Atticus's Mother. Oops.

Agent of the Divine One: Ya. Everything before was just the calm before the storm.

Bentley the Great: Thanks.

Azul Angel1251596: Well, here's the update.

WhiteAsukalover: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**And thanks to everyone who has been following the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx because if I did, there would've been a way better ending. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Is He To Be Trusted?**

"Ow. My head feels like it just got struck by a sledge hammer," Alexis said, letting out a groan as she sat up.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a small voice asked Alexis from across the room.

"Yeow!" Alexis cried out in surprise. She hadn't realized that there was someone else in the cell with her. Mind you, it was pitch black. She couldn't even see her own hand.

"Um...no. Just thinking out loud," Alexis replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. I see," the small voice said again, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, and who may you be?"

"I'm Trisha Patterson. Wait, did you say Alexis Rhodes? As in Alexis Rhodes the princess?" the voice said in awe.

"Um, ya. That's me," Alexis said, and then thought to herself, 'Good thing it's dark. She can't see how embarrassed I am.'

No sooner had Alexis thought those words, then the room was bathed in light.

'Or not,' Alexis thought dryly to herself as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Now that the room was lite up, Alexis could see everything around her, including the little girl. She had light blue hair in two small pigtails, and pink eyes. Alexis guessed her to be about six or seven years old.

"So, how come you're here?" Trisha asked in a small voice again.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Alexis said, "One moment I was talking to my fiancée, Jaden, and the next thing I know, I wake up here."

"Your fiancée? Hey, does he have brown hair, about five' ten, wearing a tuxedo?" Trisha asked, with suddenly curious.

"Um ya. Why? Alexis asked in amazement.

"Because he was the one that had brought you here," Trisha said.

"WHAT!" Alexis roared, making Trisha cower in fear. Alexis realized that she was scaring poor Trisha and calmed down a bit, "So how come you're here?"

"Well, I'm a servant for the King and Queen."

"Oh, I see. Wait, did you say King and Queen?" Alexis asked as something dawned on her.

"Ya. Supreme King Haou and Supreme Queen Yubel," Trisha said, "Didn't you know about them?"

"No, I didn't. When did this happen?"

"Um..." Trisha said, thinking, "About a couple hours ago, but a lot of people seem to know about the King and Queen. Why?"

Alexis just slapped her forehead with her palm. 'I knew something bad was going to happen to Jaden! God why didn't I stay with him? God, I'm such an idiot. Wait a minute, why did Jaden join Yubel in the first place? No, that can't be Jaden. Trisha must have seen wrong. Jaden wouldn't betray us like that. He hates Yubel, even more then I do, and didn't she say Haou? It can't be Jaden then or else she would've said Jaden.'

Alexis was snapped out of her thoughts by the very old wooden door being opened. Alexis and Trisha both looked to see Haou standing in the doorway, with two guards on either side of him. Any hopes that Alexis had about Jaden not siding with Yubel were dashed.

"Guards, take that little brat and put her to work," Haou said pointing at Trisha.

The two guards bowed and dragged a very frightened Trisha out of the room.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alexis said, standing up.

The two guards paused in the doorway, and Skull Knight turned to sneer at Alexis.

"What are you going to do about it?" Skull Knight said in a you can't do a damn thing about it voice.

**WHAM**

Alexis had picked up the closest object she could find, which was a rock, and hit Skull Knight straight in between the eyes.

"Why you little snot nosed brat!" Skull Knight said getting angry. The two guards forgot all about Trisha and advanced on Alexis.

"Trisha, run!" Alexis called to the little girl, who looked at Alexis once more before turning and running out the door.

'Okay. Time for a plan of escape. Let's see, I'm up against two really pissed off guards. One's a Skull Knight, but the other is just some kind of pixie. I could probably take out the pixie first, or, damn it. Why didn't I pay attention to Atticus when he taught me to fight? Oh well. I'll take the cowards way out,' Alexis thought to herself as the guards drew closer.

Skull Knight was just about on her when she held up her hands.

"Wait! If we're going to fight we may as well do it properly. First we must bow!" Alexis said bowing.

Confused, Skull Knight just looked at her like she had jumped off the deep end. Not wanting to seem like a coward in front of Haou, he bowed to Alexis. Bad idea. Alexis drove her elbow into his nose, and then kicked in the place where the sun don't shine. The other guard was to stunned to do anything.

Alexis saw this as her chance to escape, but she had forgotten about Haou. Alexis felt someone grab her arms, pin them to her sides, and all but lift her off of her feet.

'Oh shit. I forgot about him,' Alexis thought. When Haou started to walk out of the room, Alexis started to hit his back, and squirm.

"Hey! Put me down! Where the bloody hell are we going? What with you Jaden? Why are you doing this?"

"No, to the courtyard, I'm not Jaden and I took control over him after he saw you betray him. That's all your answers in order," Haou said in a bored voice as he walked.

"I know you're not Jaden because the Jaden that I know would never do something like this, but I don't know what else to call you, idiot. What do you mean betray him?" Alexis said as the thought struck her like a truck.

"He thinks you betrayed his because he wanted Chazz instead of him That's when I took over. He wants revenge. God, you're so annoying. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and quite squirming and be quiet? I could see to it that your death is quicker that way."

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME!" Alexis screamed in Haou's ear.

Haou slammed Alexis onto the ground, knocking her unconscious in the process.

'I should've did that from the start,' Haou thought to himself as he picked up Alexis, again, and took her to the courtyard.

* * *

"Okay. Zane, Hassleberry and Jim is one group. Syrus, Axel, Aster and myself are another," Jesse said while everyone else listened, "We will split up and search the surrounding area for the hide out. I can't see Yubel making a hide out that's to far away from the kingdom. We'll stay in radio contact, and if anyone finds anything, we'll let the others know through that. Got it?"

Everyone else nodded.

"What do you want us to do, Jesse?" Sapphire Pegasus said.

"All the monsters that can fly should search from the sky. The rest of you stay here until we get a location. We'll radio Blair when we get a location," Axel said.

All the duel monsters nodded.

Alright guys, let's go save our friends," Jesse said.

Just then the doors leading out of the city opened, and Chazz stood in the doorway.

"CHAZZ!" Hassleberry said, and was going to pounce on him, but Jim and Axel held him back.

"We don't have time for you right now," Jesse said coldly.

"Well then I guess you don't have time to know what Yubel's planning," Chazz said which caused every to freeze and turn.

"Well, what is she planning and where are they?" Zane said growing annoyed at Chazz.

"She's got Jaden. Now she just wants all you guys out of the picture so you can't spoil it all, and they're hiding out at the old prison again," Chazz said coldly.

"Wait," Blair said, "how do we know that he can even be trusted?"

"Good point, Blair. How do we know you can be trusted? You've already back stabbed us once, how do we know that this isn't some kind of trap?" Syrus said.

"Look, runt. I'm here because I want some payback. Yubel cheated and betrayed me, now I want to return the favor. Plus, I want to save Alexis."

"What do you mean, save Alexis?" Blair said.

"She's going to be the first to die if you guys don't get there soon," Chazz said.

"Let's move then!" Jesse said, and everyone raced out of the city. Duel monster and human alike.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Chazz said running after them.

* * *

**Okay, so first off, I'm sorry if this isn't the chapter that you guys were expecting, but the big fight scene is going to be in the next couple chapters. Sorry again if this chapter wasn't all that great, but I didn't have any idea how to spin it. Please read and review if you want to. Till next time. Bye. Oh and I'm sorry if Haou seem OOC. This is the first story that I've written with him in it, and I'm not quite sure on his personality yet. Sorry. **


	15. Battle of Blood

**Hey everyone. Well, here it is, the chapter that you've all been waiting for. I put the whole big battle in one chapter because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer to read it all. Before I get to chapter fifteen, I would just like to thank the following people for their reviews:**

DMGirl44: Thanks. I hope you find this chapter really intense.

Agent of the Divine One: That is really true. I can't reveal that because it's in the chapter. :)

WhiteAsukalover: Aw, thank you! You rule too! Ya, I just wasn't sure about him.

Gottalovetwilight: Thanks, well here's the next chapter!

Dueling in shadows: I'm glad you thought it was funny. Have to put some humor into my story.

**And now, here's Chapter Fifteen!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Alexis's Dream_

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think you've guys have gotten the point about me not owing Yugioh Gx!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Battle of Blood**

_As Alexis slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the prison, but instead looking at the time that she had seen the real Jaden Yuki. _

"_Oh, Jaden. Thank goodness you're okay!" Alexis said, "I was so scared."_

"_I would never let anything happen to you, Lexi. I need you to do me a favor," Jaden said before holding Alexis at arms length, so he could look her in the eye._

"_Sure. Anything," Alexis said._

"_What I need for you to do is take everyone and go back to the castle," Jaden said. _

"_And leave you here alone?! I don't think so," Alexis said with a stubborn look in her eye. _

"_Look the last thing I want if for you, or anyone else, to get hurt because of me. Yubel is using you guys to get to me, but if you're not here, then she won't have anything over me. Do you understand?"_

_Alexis nodded her head silently before saying, "Just be careful, alright? If you die I don't know what I'll..." Alexis couldn't finish because she had started to cry. _

"_Aw, come on, Lexi. Don't cry. I'll be fine, and when this is all over I'll come straight back," Jaden said wiping away her tears. _

"_You promise?" _

"_I promise," Jaden said before he started to turn away, but was stopped by Alexis. _

_'But you didn't come back, Jaden,' Alexis thought to herself as tears started to run down her face, 'You couldn't because Yubel turned you evil.'_

_Just then the scene switched over to where Alexis was standing just over a cliff. All of a sudden, Alexis felt two hands on her back, then the next thing she knew, she was falling over the cliff. She managed to grab onto a rock that was sticking out of the cliff. _

"_Help! Someone help me!" Alexis cried out. _

"_Alexis!" _

_Alexis looked up to see Jaden standing over her. _

"_Jaden! Thank god," Alexis said in relief. Just then, her hands started to slip off of the rock, "Jaden! Help me!"_

"_Why should I?" Alexis looked in horror as Jaden's eyes darkened, and went that demon gold color, "You betrayed and abandoned me, for Chazz."_

"_No! That's not true!" Alexis said._

"_Don't lie to me just to save your sorry hide!" Jaden snarled, and then smirked, "You left me, and I got out of my mess just fine. Now it's time for you to figure out how to get yourself out of this mess."_

"_No! Please!" _

"_Oh, and by the way, I never loved you in the first place. I only said that because we have, or should I say had, to get married," Jaden said to her before walking away. _

"_No! Jaden! JADEN!" Alexis screamed before her hands slipped off the rock, and she plunged downwards. _

"AAAHHH!" Alexis screamed, as she bolted upright. 'Oh my god! Jaden actually abandoned me! Wait, no he didn't, but he did turn into Haou! I'm going to get Jaden back, even if it's the last thing I do. But how? Jaden thinks I've abandoned him. Oh boy. I could really use some help right about now.'

Alexis started to stand up, but fire intense pain shot up her back, forcing her to lay back down.

"Hey guys! The bitch is awake!" someone off to Alexis's far left said.

"Good," said someone, which Alexis knew was Yubel, "This wouldn't be as much fun if she was asleep. Alright Skull Knight, you can have the honor of torturing her, but don't kill her. Haou gets the honor of doing that. Oh, and give a couple of seconds in between the lashings."

"What is she talking about?" Alexis thought.

Her thinking was a little cloudy because she had hit her head on the ground before loosing consciousness. However, Alexis soon found out what Yubel was talking about because she heard the swish of something flying through the air, then the searing pain of the whip coming down on her stomach.

"AHH!" Alexis screamed in pain as she curled up into a ball to protect her stomach.

As she heard the swish of the whip in the air again, Alexis rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the whip.

"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way? Oh well. More fun for me," Skull Knight said as he advanced on Alexis, who was trying feebly to get up.

The Skull Knight raised his arm again, and brought the whip down on Alexis's side now. Alexis gave a scream of pain again and cried out for Jaden to help her. Haou just watched with an amused expression on his face. Again and again the whip came down, and Alexis screamed in pain and wanting Jaden to help her. Her cries could be heard throughout the prison. Suddenly, Haou clasped onto his head in pain, but no one else seemed to notice because they were to caught up in Alexis's torture.

* * *

**In Haou's Mind**

"Jaden! Help me! Please Jaden. Help me!"

The real Jaden Yuki just looked to the mirror that held the scene that was going on outside his body.

"Why Alexis?" Jaden said out loud, "Why do you want me to help you? You're the one that betrayed me!"

"Come on, Jaden. Do you really believe that?" a voice from behind Jaden asked.

Jaden turned to see his whole deck, well his good deck, standing before him.

"I thought you loved her, and now you're questioning why you should help her?" Aqua Dolphin said.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Jaden said, "She's the one that betrayed me! She's the one that went behind my back, and cheated on me with Chazz!"

"She didn't cheat on you! Alexis wasn't even there when you were dueling Chazz," Neos said.

"I saw her with my own two eyes!" Jaden yelled.

"Yes you did, but the one you saw was just a fake Alexis. It was really a dark duel monster is disguise. I know this because when your friends left, I followed them to make sure that they were safe. When I got back, you had just finished your duel with Chazz."

"So, Alexis didn't betray me?"

All the duel monsters shook their heads.

"Then why would Yubel make it look like Alexis betrayed me?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"We think it's because she wanted you to go over to the dark side, and she knew that if you saw that Alexis had cheated on you, then you would want revenge against that and turn evil," Avian said.

"Oh no! I have to help Alexis!" Jaden cried out, "But how? I'm stuck in here!"

"Jaden, you can get yourself out of here. You and Haou are one and the same. Just use your heart," Burstinatrix said before all the duel monsters disappeared.

"Use my heart? Right," Jaden said.

* * *

**Back in reality**

"Okay Skull Knight! That's enough!" Yubel called out.

Skull Knight bowed to Yubel, and walked off of the stage, but not before giving Alexis one final kick. By now Alexis was losing a lot of blood, and she was crying and whimpering on the ground.

"Haou. Haou?" Yubel said when she noticed Haou had his head clutched in his hands.

"What?" Haou said in a cold voice, "Oh right."

Haou stood up and walked down to the ground where Alexis was now laying in some of her blood, all the while keeping his eyes hidden. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket as he reached Alexis. Alexis looked up in fear and pain, into the face of her soon to be killer. She couldn't see his eyes however.

'Oh god. I can't believe this is how I'm going to die! Killed by my one true love!' Alexis thought as she closed her eyes.

"Alexis. Alexis, open your eyes," someone whispered above her.

Alexis slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to see Jaden's brown eyes looking back at her. Before Alexis could say anything, she noticed the look in Jaden's eyes. The one that told her to stay quiet if she wanted to stay alive. Somehow knowing what Jaden wanted her to do, Alexis nodded her head. However, before anything could happen, an arrow whizzed over both their heads and landed in the dirt right behind them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a bunch of voices yelled together.

Jaden and Alexis both looked up to see Blair, Jesse, Jim, Axel, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, a whole bunch of duel monsters, and even Chazz, standing in the doorway to the courtyard.

"Haou! Kill her!" Yubel shouted at Jaden, but when Jaden didn't make a move Yubel yelled at him again, "Haou! Kill her! Why aren't you killing her?"

"Because," Jaden said in his regular voice, and turning around at the same time, "I'm not that kind of person. I wouldn't ever hurt Alexis or any of my friends. You, I'm not so sure about."

All the dark duel monsters, and Yubel, just looked stunned, and so did Jaden and Alexis's friends.

"Okay. Since when did Jaden come back to normal?" Syrus said.

"Dunno, mate, but we should get outta here while the getting's good," Jim said.

"I don't think so!" Yubel cried out, "No one's going any where! You may have been able to beat Haou, Jaden, but you'll soon find out that I'm not so easily beaten! Kill them all, but leave Jaden for me!"

As the dark duel monsters started to advance on the group, Jaden turned to his friends.

"I know that what I've done is unforgivable, but if you guys are willing to trust me one more time, I knew what to do," Jaden said.

Everyone else just nodded.

"This battle isn't going to be one of dueling with cards, but one of dueling with swords. So ditched the disks and grab a sword. Mystical Elf," Jaden said turning to the duel monster, "Do you think you can heal Alexis's wounds?"

"I can try, but they won't be perfectly healed," the Mystical Elf said.

"As long as the bleeding stops," Jaden said.

Mystical Elf nodded her head and started to work on Alexis's wounds. After a couple of minutes, the wounds had stopped gushing blood, and were scabbed over.

"Alright guys, this is it. It's time to put an end to everything. Try and take down as many monsters as you can, but don't go for Yubel. She and I have a score to settle that's was overdue."

"Right," everyone else said.

"GET THEM!" Yubel screeched.

And so the battle of blood began. Duel monsters and humans alike fought side by side to destroy the enemy.

'I didn't want any of this to happen,' Jaden thought to himself as he sliced the throat of a dark duel monster, 'But if this is what I have to do to make sure that all of this madness with Yubel ends, then so be it. I just hope that only the evil ones will fall today, and not my friends.'

Every where Jaden looked, he saw human against duel monster, or duel monster against duel monster. Dark duel monsters were falling fast, but the allies where taking some injuries themselves.

"Yubel!" Jaden yelled over the noise, "This ends right here, right now!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Yubel said, before drawing her sword and jumping to the ground, "Now I get to pay you back for sending me away! I can show you the kind of pain that I felt."

Yubel advanced on Jaden, and swung her sword, but Jaden blocked it.

"It's your own fault," Jaden said as he and Yubel kept dueling, each one looking for an opening in which to strike, "If you hadn't hurt Chumley, then I would've sent you away!"

"I was only trying to protect you!"

"Bullshit! You even told me that you organized the attack on us!" Jaden said, annoyed at the fact that she would try to sell him such a story.

"You're right," Yubel said before bringing her sword up to block Jaden's attack, "I didn't do it to protect you. I was jealous because you spent so much time with him instead of me!"

Jaden gave a hiss of pain as Yubel's sword caught him on the arm, but he didn't back down.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Jaden asked.

"Because you wouldn't have understood. Now you're doing it again. You care more about those people then me."

"I do care about them because they're my friends, Yubel. I tried to be your friend, but you just back stabbed me. Now, all this is going to end," Jaden yelled.

"You're right, Jaden. It is going to end, with your defeat, and the death of all those you care about!" Yubel said laughing madly, forgetting for a second that she was in a battle to the death with Jaden.

Jaden took her distraction as an opportunity to knock Yubel's sword out of her hand. Yubel fell onto the ground, and Jaden put his sword to her neck.

"Please, Jaden. Don't kill me! You wouldn't really kill your longest friend would you? It's not my fault that this all happened. It was all the dark duel monsters. They're the ones that wanted you dead, not me," Yubel said in a pathetic voice.

The surviving dark duel monsters quite their own battle, and turned to look at Yubel with rage in their eyes.

"Why should I believe a word that you say to me? You've lied to me all these years, and to answer your question, no I'm not going to kill you because I'm not like you. Now, leave this dimension, and never return," Jaden said before standing up, and turning to walk away.

"Oh thank you, Jaden. You really are a nice person," Yubel said getting up, "However, I'm not a nice person. Goodbye, Jaden!"

Yubel was about to bring her sword down on Jaden's back, when a dagger flew into Yubel and hit her in the chest, not killing her, but forcing her to drop the sword. Jaden whipped around to see Alexis standing with her arm still out stretched in front of her.

"Jeez, Alexis. I didn't know that you had that well of aim," Jaden said.

"Ya, well that's just one of my many talents," Alexis said, "Come on, let's go home."

Jaden took her hand, and they walked back to where everyone else was standing.

"Look, guys. I'm really really sorry about the whole going evil thing. If you don't forgive me, I'll understand," Jaden said dropping his head in shame.

"Ya, but then who would marry my baby sister?" Atticus said.

"Plus," Jesse said, "there wouldn't be anyone to give our leftovers too."

"So you forgive me?" Jaden asked hopefully.

"Duh!" everyone said.

"Um...Alexis, Jaden," Chazz said, "I'm really sorry about everything. It's my fault that this all happened. I guess I was jealous because I wouldn't be marrying Alexis."

"Chazz," Jaden said looking stern before ginning like a goof at him, "it's all in the past. We all make mistakes, so you're forgiven."

"Besides," Blair said, "I hear that Jasmine really likes you."

"Really?" Chazz said sitting up straighter.

"Yup!" Blair said grinning.

"Hey, guys, not to be a mood downer or anything, but what's going to happen to Yubel?" Syrus asked.

"She's probably dead by now," Alexis said.

"No! Please NO!" came a cry from the prison.

"What the?" Jaden said turning around.

"Let's just say that the dark duel monsters weren't to impressed about the fact that Yubel tried to blame this who thing on them," Alexis said.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness. My friends are still here," Yubel said to the still standing dark duel monsters.

"Friends? I don't think friends would try to blame other friends on horrible stuff, just to save their own skin," one replied, "did you guys hear that too?"

"Ya, that's what I heard," another one said.

"No! Please! NO!" Yubel cried out as the dark duel monsters started to rip as her skin.

* * *

**Ew! Okay, talk about a gross ending to the chapter. Oh well. Well, that's the big blood battle. Okay, longest chapter ever. It's eight pages long. LoL. I'm trying to get this story done before I go back to school, because once school starts, I will only be able to update on weekends. Well, tell me what you thought. I would say there would be about one or two more chapters left of this story. **

**So was it good? Bad? Needs more work? Tell me your thoughts and opinions on it! Thanks. **


	16. The Wedding

**Hey. Well, this is the last time that I'm going to be saying hey to anyone for this story. That's right. This is the last chapter! I can't believe I actually finished this story. I thought all of the ideas would've stopped coming after the first few chapters. Well, before I start the final chapter, I would like to thank the following people for their reviews, and I would just like to say I was so surprised when I saw all the reviews for the last chapter, I fell out of my seat:**

Dueling in shadows: Glad you thought it was awsome!

Azul Angel1251596: Thanks, and here's the update!

Dbzgtfan2004: Ya. I thought so too. Glad you liked it, and I will.

Doodle-chan: Wow, that is weird.

Gottalovetwilight: There is going to be fluff this chapter. Sorry I couldn't put any into it last chapter, but there wasn't really a fully moment anywhere.

WhiteAsukalover: I'll probably use that the next story that I do that has Yubel in it. Thanks for the suggestion, and I'm glad you liked the scene with Lex.

DMG44: Well, let's just say that Jaden has a very, very short memory.

Saawariya: Boys can be dense, but they make life interesting. Wow, I didn't even think about Scar pushing Mufasa off of the cliff when I wrote that. Interesting way of interperting that line. Lol. Mystical Elf is some random person's duel monster. They used all the duel monsters they could get. I was kinda thinking about The Lion King when I wrote that part.

Agent of the Divine One: Glad you liked how I used it. Oops. Sorry if some of the words were spelled wrong. I used spell check too. Ya, I didn't really know how to describe the scene, but I had a picture in my head. It just didn't come out right.

Linda Albert: Ya, had to make Chazz a good boy because I didn't know how to kill him off.

**And thank you to everyone who've read my story so far. Well, here's the final chapter, and it's going to be three weeks later. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding**

"Well, it's three weeks later then I would have liked, but the wedding is finally here," Zanzabar said to Nikki and Alena.

"Yes, but no one planned for the whole Yubel thing, so there isn't much we can do about that," Nikki said.

"That, and the fact that Alexis didn't want to be all scratched and bruised up in her wedding pictures," Alena said.

All three parents started to laugh. The stress of the last month was finally worn off, and everyone was in a good mood today.

"Wow, these decorations are amazing!" Alexis said, walking into the ballroom. Jasmine, Blair and Mindy followed her in and had the same expression of awe on their faces as she did.

The ballroom was being used for both the reception, and the dance and supper part. The caterers would transform the ballroom for eating and dancing once everyone was outside, after the reception, taking pictures. It was also decorated beautifully. There was an arch way that was placed where the groom and bride would say their vows. It had golden ivy wrapped around it, with pink roses intertwined with it. There was streamers of sliver flowing down from the roof, and the chairs that were set up, had gold and silver garlend wrapped around them with pale pink roses sitting on each seat.

"Alexis! Blair! Mindy! Jasmine! What are you four still doing here?" Alena said in surprise, "You're supposed to getting ready!"

"We are?" the girls said together, "but the boys aren't getting ready yet, either!"

The women's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. Zanzabar picked up on their expressions and knew that that only meant trouble.

"I'll go get the guys," he said before all but sprinting out of the room. An angry women isn't good, but two angry women on a wedding day says run for the hills.

"Now, let's go girls. We have lots to do," Alena said as she and Nikki heard the two girls to their dressing chambers.

* * *

"Hey, guys, do any of you have the feeling that we should be doing something important?" Jesse said, as he, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Hassleberry, Atticus, Aster, Jim, Axel and Chazz sat by the pool.

"Um...nope," Hassleberry said.

"Hey, woulda ya be a sport and pass me those chips?" Jim said indicating the chip bag that sat next to Jaden.

"Sure! Here you-" Jaden said but was cut off by someone else.

"You guys had better get a move on if you want to be ready for the wedding," Zanzabar said, "and unless you want to be skinned alive by Nikki and Alena, I suggest you move."

All the guys looked at each other with the same horror stricken faces, "THE WEDDING!"

Before Zanzabar had a chance to move out of the way, he was run over by the guys herding for the door. As he lay on the ground with footprints on him, he thanked the gods that he only had to go through this once more.

* * *

"Well, we're ready," Mindy, Blair and Jasmine said, looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Goo," said a little voice from the doorway. Blair's mom, Cynthia and little Lexi had arrived.

The three bride's maids had on a strapless dress. The bodice is detailed with delicate embroidered flowers, and meets the asymmetrical front drape on the A-line skirt. The dresses were an ice blue. Blair's hair was pulled back into a French braid. Mindy's hair was crimped, and Jasmine's hair was done in loose curls.

"Oh, don't you girls look lovely," Cynthia said walking over with Lexi to get a better look. Lexi was making baby babble all the while.

"Well, don't you look percious," Mindy said to Lexi.

Lexi's dress had little flowers on the top part of her dress. There was an ice blue sash on her waist, and the skirt was ruffled up in places, and had little flowers on it too. I would say it looks like Belle's dress. Well, the bottom half anyway. In the little amount of hair that she had, was an ice blue ribbon.

"Coo," Lexi said grinning and waving her hands around.

"Well, guys," Alexis said stepping out of the changing area, "how do I look?"

All four women's jaws hit the floor.

"Wow, Lexi," Blair said.

"You look amazing," Mindy said.

"Jaden would be able to keep his eyes off of you," Jasmine said.

"Alexis, you look like an angel," Cynthia said.

"Thanks," Alexis said blushing.

Alexi's dress was a Satin halter dress, with a beaded bodice, and chaplin train. The beads where ice blue while the dress was snow white. Her hair was half up in another French twist. She also had on a small tiara that had sapphires and diamonds in it.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nikki called

"It's me," Aster said, "I'm here to tell you that everyone's ready for the guys."

"Thanks," Mindy said opening the door a crack, and then closing it again.

"Ready, Lexi?" Blair said.

"Yes...wait...no," Alexis said as the premarriage nerves set in.

"Breathe, honey," Alena said with Zanzabar standing behind her, "Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm good, I'm good," Alexis said standing up, "Okay, let's go."

Alena and Nikki went ahead of the girls to let everyone else know to start going. As the girls stood behind the doors, they could hear people hushing up. Then the music for the bridesmaids to go started to play. As the girls were walking down the isle, Alexis noticed her dad was trying not to cry.

"Dad? You going to be okay?" Alexis asked.

"Ya. I'm going to be fine, but I'm sorry that I forced you into this," Zanzabar said looking down.

"Hey, it's okay. At least it worked out," Alexis said smiling at her dad," and I know that you were just looking out for me and the kingdom. I forgive you."

Just then, Here Comes the Bride started to play.

"Ready?" Zanzabar said with a smile.

"Totally," Alexis said taking her dad's arm.

As she walked down the isle, Alexis tried to look for Jaden, but with all the flashing cameras going off in her face, she's glad she just made it to the alter without tripping. As the minister started to speak, she really got a good look at Jaden.

He was wearing another black tux and black tie, but had on an ice blue shirt under it. He looked positively handsome, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Alexis beamed at him.

"Do you, Alexis," said the minister, who was Atticus, "take Jaden to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alexis said.

"And do you, Jaden, take Alexis to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jaden grinning like a chester cat.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Atticus said, and then beamed as he said the next part, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Lots of cheers could be heard all around as Jaden and Alexis shared a very passoniate kiss.

"Now, now you two," Atticus said after two minutes, "leave it for the honeymoon."

Alexis broke the kiss then to playfully glare at her brother, then gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Atty," Alexis said trying not to cry.

"Lex, unless you want me to start crying, you should go walk with Jaden down the isle," Atticus said returning the hug, "and you're welcome."

* * *

Later, after lots of pictures and congratulations, people began to file back into the ballroom which had white lights strung up all around the windows, giving the ballroom a soft glow. There were also tables set up with tons of food on it.

"Holy crow," Jaden said in awe as he stared at the head table, which had the food placed on it, "It's like a dream come true!"

"Well, what did you expect? Blair asked laughing.

Once everyone was seated, they were told to dig in. There was roast beef, perogys, scalloped potatoes, carrots, peas, a big variety of salads, meatballs, ham, mashed potatoes, fruit trays and even two chocolate fountains.

Once everyone had had their fill, the toasts to the bride and groom started. First up was Atticus.

"Who's big idea was it to let Atticus give the toast for me!" Alexis said icily.

"Your mother and father's," Blair whispered. Alexis shot her parents a death glare before putting her head in her hands. She knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, let's see. Hey, Jaden, want to hear some embarassing stories about my sister?" Atticus said with a glint in his eye that said, I'll tell even if you say no.

"Okay. This could be interesting," Jaden said, and then laughed when Alexis hissed at him.

"Aw, come on, Lexi. They can't be that bad."

"Well, they aren't, but there's just this one that I've never lived down yet," Alexis said then thought to herself, 'and if Atticus tells it, then this will be the only wedding that my parents will be able to throw.'

"Well, there are so many, but I think I'll go with Alexis's sixteenth birthday," Atticus said, grinning as he looked at Alexis, who growled at him, "Okay, so my sister had decided that she wanted to have a couple girls sleep over for her birthday, so she invited Mindy, Jasmine and Blair. They had started to play a game of truth or dare, and Lex had gotten dared to do the chicken dance in a chicken suit out on her balcony. She didn't think it was any big deal because since it was the middle of the night, she assumed that everyone would be asleep. Boy was she wrong. Anyways, it wasn't till after Lex had done the chicken dance, that she heard people giggling below her. When she looked, she saw the whole palace staff looking at her. Apparently, they had just finished having their staff party. She locked herself in her room for a week," Atticus said between laughs.

"Wow, that's funny, and since it's you, Lexi, that makes it even funnier," Jaden said laughing.

"I remember that," Mindy said, "You looked like an over ripe tomato."

"Anyways, here's to you, Lexi. You're the best sister anyone could have, and I hope that you and Jaden get to share some embarassing moments together. Oh, and please don't murder me in my sleep. Here's to the bride," Atticus said raising his glass.

"To the bride!" everyone choursed back.

Now, it was Jesse's turn to give to toast to the groom.

"Gee, I don't really know what to say to this," Jesse said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Um, this was really last minute. I don't have really that many embarassing stories of Jaden, but there was this one time when we were in school. He had been thinking about who knows what, and when the teacher called his name, he answered her. It turns out she was only doing role call. Then there was this one time when Jaden had to go shopping with his mom and-"

"Okay, Jesse! Just finish the speech!" Jaden yelled while his face turned red.

"Okay, I'll be nice," Jesse said grinning and raising his glass, "To the groom."

"To the groom!" everyone said.

* * *

"Ow. I feel like my legs are going to fall off," Alexis said as she flopped in a chair next to Blair.

"I know what you mean," she said rubbing her foot, "I don't think I can dance another dance."

"Blair, would you like to dance?" Jesse asked coming up behind her.

"Sure!" Blair said pulling on her shoes quickly.

"I thought you couldn't dance another dance?" Alexis said grinning.

"I changed my mind!" Blair called out as Jesse lead her onto the dance floor.

'I think I'll go and get some fresh air,' Alexis thought to herself as she made her way outside. It was getting to stuffy in there. As she walked, she saw someone sitting on the fountain. When she got closer, she noticed that it was Jaden.

"Jaden? I thought you were inside," Alexis said sitting beside him.

"Came out here to get some fresh air. Way to stuffy in there," Jaden said.

"I know what you mean," Alexis said before looking up at the sky.

It was a perfect night out. It was warm and you could see the stars perfectly. Alexis and Jaden sat in silence for a bit, just looking at the sky. Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Jaden said.

"I did. You're supposed to make a wish when you see one," Alexis said.

"Why would I make a wish though?" Jaden asked and when Alexis looked at him funny, he continued, "I have everything I could ever want. Friends, family, an amazing wife. What more could a guy want?"

Alexis just looked at him in awe. She never would have taken him to be a romantic, but that was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

"Wow, Jaden. I never knew you to be such a romantic."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Jaden said while putting his arm around Alexis.

"Oh really? Like what?" Alexis said grinning.

"Well, I've been told that I'm an amazing kisser," Jaden said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well, I'll just have to decide that for myself," Alexis said before wrapping her arms around Jaden's neck, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"So, do I pass?" Jaden asked when they pulled apart.

"Hhhhmmmm...ya I guess you do," Alexis said, "We should get back to the party before they send out a search party."

Jaden laughed as he stood and offered his hand to Alexis. She took it, and together they walked hand in hand back to the party.

* * *

**Wow. Done this story. I can't believe it. So, what did you think of the chapter, and the whole story in general? Here's the guys that were the grooms men: Jesse, Hassleberry and Syrus. **

**Well, I guess this is the last time that I'll say good bye on this story. Oh, and here are the links for the bridesmaid's dresses, the flower girl's dress and the bride's dress. **

**/detail.php?did2**

**/DressDetail.aspx?C3&D345&P1**

**/Dress.asp?ID1574**


End file.
